Quest for the Hidden Scrolls
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: After the tragedy of Ahsoka's death when she fought Darth Vader, Rebekah longs to fill in the void once more. She enters the ninja world where she meets Sakura Haruno and countless other ninja. Here she discovers an old legend about the Hidden Scrolls and as it turns out, she is chosen to use these. But for what? Find out in the Quest for the Hidden Scrolls!
1. A New Adventure Begins!

After several months of grieving over Ahsoka's death, I manage to get back on my feet. My life is no longer tied to Dark Ahsoka's curse and I've begun to love my life as it is. However, I still love adventure and taking any chance to help someone in my reach. My love and relationship with God has grown over the days now Ahsoka is gone. A part of me still loves her, but no more than Jesus or anyone else I know.

Years later, I begin to grow strong, but weak in certain areas. The attachment with Ahsoka left a huge hole in my heart when it was ripped out of me. It longs for another, but I don't know who or what that might be. I get online and end up finding Sakura Haruno. She's a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village who has gone through many trials physically and emotionally.

"She's...she's just like me." I thought. I watched her fight alongside others and alone. I'm in awe of her fighting spirit and determination. But it ticks me off when others look at her as useless, even when she shows her monster strength. "What's wrong with you people?" I thought. "Sakura is amazing and you can't deny it!" I was angry so I got off the computer and sat down to clear my head.

I realized I found someone I can have an adventure with in the alternate reality. "Sakura Haruno, I will find my way to you. But how?" I thought. "Of course!" It dawned on me, the gem stone can take me to the Hidden Leaf Village where Sakura is. "All I have to do is desire Sakura's friendship and I'll be at the Hidden Leaf Village." I said closing my eyes. I focus on the location by picturing it in my mind and then in a flash of light I'm there.

"I made it!" I said with excitement. I check my surroundings, looking for Sakura or anyone who knows her. "Now where can she be?" I wondered. I realized I was close to the Academy and that's when I heard two female voices. I slowly get closer to hear what they were saying and who they are. "You will never be better than a Geiun, billboard brow!" Ino yelled. Ino and Sakura were gazing into each other's eye fiercely.

"Just you wait, Ino! I'll be stronger than you, and Sasuke will be mine!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oh no he won't!" Ino said pushing Sakura back.

"Girls, enough!" I interrupted.

The two turn to me in shock. "Just who do you think you are butting into our fight?!" Ino asked looking at me. "Easy there, my friend. I'm Rebekah from an alternate reality of yours." I said calmly. The girls are speechless, but then Sakura asks, "So, you're not from this world?" I nodded. "Yes." Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. "I know it's a shock, but I used this gem stone to get here." I pulled it out to show the two. They gaze into its beauty and wonder.

"You didn't come from another village, did you?" Ino asked.

"That's what I'm telling ya." I said.

"I guess I've seen stranger." Sakura giggled.

"Well, I better get to my squad. See you later, oh, only if you make it." Ino said taking off.

Sakura clenches her fist and about takes off after her. "Wait!" I yelled taking her arm. "There'll be another time, Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl was shocked yet again. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "In my world, your just a fictional character in an anime called 'Naruto'." I explained. "So, I'm not real?" she asked. "Here, yes. In my world, no." Sakura begins to understand more of where I'm from, and gets a feeling I came all this way for something.

"But, why are you here? Is there something I can do for you?" Sakura asked. I didn't think as a stranger to her I'd be treated so well. "To be honest, I came all this way for you." I answered.

"For me? Why?" she asked.

"Because I care for you and I want to help in any way possible."

Sakura begins to smile and is blown away that I came all this way just for her. "I understand if you don't need me, I could just leave." She puts her hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye." Don't leave, Rebekah. You came here for me because you care for me...I care for you too." I'm so filled with emotion my eyes are filled with tears of joy. I put my arms around Sakura and she puts hers around me. Tears still flow from my eyes and my whole body is overwhelmed.

Without us noticing, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were watching our moment. They came a little closer without making a sound. "Sakura." Kakashi said. She jumped just now noticing her team. "Oh, Kakashi sensei!" she said bowing to him. "Who is this?" he asked. "This is Rebekah, she's not from our world." They are all stunned, even Sasuke. "How's that possible?!" Naruto asked still blown away.

I explain how I got here and how I travel through many different worlds After that semi-long explanation, they understand. I even told them I came here for Sakura as well as to help in any way I can.

"How interesting." Kakashi said engaged.

"But, how are you gonna help?" Naruto asked.

"Good question." I said scratching my head.

Suddenly, the gem starts glowing and I go into a trance. I see scrolls, villages, and ninjas. A scroll from each village containing a jutsu and key words to unlocking a secret. The gem powers down and I'm out of the trance.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I think I know what I need to do here. According to what I saw, I need to obtain a scroll from each village that contains a jutsu and key words to unlocking a secret." I explained.

"What kind of secret?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out when I get all of the scrolls. Although, I don't know where to look from here."

The four ninja think for a moment and realize. "The Hokage of the village may have the scroll you're looking for." Kakashi said. "However, you won't get it from him so easily. You must go through a test to show you are worthy of the scroll." It appears he's aware of these scrolls.

"You know of these scrolls?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's an old legend: if you gather all of the Hidden Scrolls from the four main villages, you will obtain a godlike jutsu." he explained.

"Wow! I wanna learn it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Naruto! It is only for the one who gets the vision and it seems this girl is the one."

"Hmm, she's not much."

"Neither are you, loser." Sasuke added.

"Why you!"

"Enough Naruto, Sasuke! We're all special in our own way." I said.

"Agreed. Sensei, can I take Rebekah to Lord Third?"

"Yes, I'll lecture these two. Don't be long."

Sakura leads me to the building near the stone faces. "Do you think he'll let us in?" I wondered. "I hope so, if not we'll find other means of getting you in." she said with a mischievous grin. The two of us continue towards the building As we do, I get an uneasy feeling I won't be accepted. But it's too late to turn back now, because we are already here. Several ninja are guarding the area which make me feel scared.

"Don't be afraid, I'm with you." Sakura said assuring me.

"What is your business with the Hokage? And who is this?" a ninja asked.

"This is Rebekah, she got the vision of the Hidden Scrolls so she is chosen to obtain these."

"Impossible! It's merely a legend!"

"But I saw it! Please, let the Hokage have a say in this" I pleaded.

"Fine, but I will be watching you two."

The ninja leads us in and there stands an old man named Hiruzen Sarutobi. He turns around and greets us. "Welcome children, what can I do for you?" I sighed in relief knowing I may get it. "I had a vision of the Hidden Scrolls, sir! I think that is why I am here." I explained. Old man Sarutobi looked at me and realized. "You're not from here, are you?" he asked. "No sir." Sakura looked worried as if I was given a death sentence.

"She's a foreigner!" Sarutobi claimed.

"Sir, she's on our side! She came all this way for me!" Sakura explained.

"How do you know she won't backstab us?"

"Because it's not in her to do so!"

The old man thought for a moment and came to a compromise. "I tell you what, if you pass my test, I will let you have the Hidden Leaf Scroll. You will need to go through the Ninja Academy training to become a ninja." My jaw dropped in shock, not only because the old man accepted me, but because I need to go through training.


	2. The Basics of Becoming a Ninja

"You're kidding?!" I gasped. "For how long?" Sarutobi got up and commanded the two ninja to come forward. "If you can beat these two after studying ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu then I'll let you become a ninja." he explained. Is this guy serious? All I have to do is study and practice the ninja arts, then beat these two and I'm done?

"Do you accept?" Sarutobi asked.

"I do!" I answered.

"Very well, you have one week, begin!"

With that, Sakura and I take off. Now who will teach me? Team 7 will, at least Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke are, well, no so well behaved. Ninjutsu is basic jutsu like cloning, substitution, and such. Genjutsu is illusion based jutsu that tricks many ninja. Taijutsu is basic fighting using via hands and feet. All of that was lesson 1 and I nailed it. I already knew that so we move onto chakra.

"Chakra is essential to use any real form of jutsu, however with taijutsu it is not super necessary it is recommended that you are able to control chakra." Sakura explained. "It is created when two forms of energy known as one's 'stamina', are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each cell of the body and can be increased through training. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Any questions?"

"That was a long explanation, but I think I got it." I said giggling a little.

"Good, let's try to run up to the top of that tree. Think you can do it?"

"I'll do my best."

If I remember from the Zabuza arc, all I have to do is focus the chakra to my feet and run up. Once I feel the energy in my feet, I run up and manage to get a fourth of the way up. "That was hard!" I said panting. "But I can't give up." I try again and again till I reach the top. It was no use, I kept getting closer, but each attempt brought me to exhaustion.

"If you use up all of your chakra, you can die." Kakashi added.

"Maybe it's time you took a break." Sakura insisted.

"No, I have to make it, otherwise I won't become a ninja." I said concentrating chakra.

I go one more and fail miserably. "Yeah, maybe a break won't hurt." I said giggling. Naruto brought me to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch and it was the best ramen I had. I was feeling good already so I head off to the training grounds to practice taijutsu. Tomorrow I plan to do chakra training, but for now I need my basic fighting skills. "Throwing shuriken is hard!" I said wiping my brow. Kakashi walks up to me and shows me a step by step lesson to throw them properly.

"First, hold the tip of the shuriken, then throw it at the speed you want." he explained while throwing one.

"Oh! No problem!" I said pulling another out.

I throw a shuriken as sensei instructed me and I land one in the log. "I did it! Did you see that?!" I said jumping with joy. "Yes, but don't celebrate yet, you have a ways to go." Kakashi said. I felt disappointed, but I still kept on training. Throwing kunai was hard so I try using chakra to gain a more precise throw if that's possible. The knife glows blue and I throw it towards the log. "Bullseye!" I cheered.

Time passed as I trained, but my body got the better of me. When it was almost sundown, I went to find Sakura. As it turns out, she was watching me train the whole time.

"You did a great job today." she commented.

"Yeah, but I'm not there yet." I sighed.

"Keep going! You'll do fine!"

I'm glad someone was confident in me, but I'd prefer to have Kakashi say this to me because he's more experienced at this. Regardless of who says what, I need to keep training. Thankfully, Sakura allows me to stay at her place to rest. I could crash at Naruto's since he's always alone, but I'd rather not be alone with a guy.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I said sitting down on a futon.

"It's no problem, I'd rather have you here than know you're out there alone or with Naruto." she said smiling.

"Yeah, well I better get some rest. I plan to get an early start tomorrow."

I'm not a morning person, but I can make exceptions. Besides, I have no distractions of the modern day world to keep me up. Except for my own mind, but I manage. I have a quick breakfast before going out to train and head out. Funny thing is, Sakura is still preparing. She's taking her time with her hair as usual. As a ninja, you need to focus on training more than anything. Well, other than protecting you comrades, but with training you'll be more likely to protect them and even survive.

Before I got into chakra training, I practiced with the logs by throwing shuriken and kunai (without using chakra this time), and taijutsu. "Okay, I think I'm ready." I said to myself. I begin focusing chakra to my feet and then run up the tree. Somehow, I'm managing to stay on without a hint of falling. "I'm doing it?!" I gasped. It caught me off guard that I manage to reach a higher place than before so my focus was broken and thus I began to fall. Out of instinct I look for a branch to grab onto, but it breaks under my weight. Thankfully it wasn't a hard fall.

"At least I'm getting better." I thought. I give it another go and manage to reach the top. "But how?" I wondered. "Is it because I'm the 'chosen one'?" I guess it's because I have good chakra control like Sakura. What is it with females in chakra control? I report this to Kakashi immediately and he wants to see it for himself. "Just watch me!" I said turning to him with a smile. I repeat the same thing I did earlier and manage again.

"Well, I'm impressed." Kakashi admitted. "But you still have a ways to go before becoming a full fledged ninja."

"Come on! You admitted that you were impressed!" I said with a hint of whining.

"Yes, but remember, the journey to becoming a ninja is a long and hard road."

"So is life, I'm not afraid!"

"That's the spirit!" Sakura said from behind.

"Heh, thanks! So what's next?"

Genjutsu was next: I had to learn what it is and what it does. Also how to break one when you recognize you are in one. "Genjutsu, unlike ninjutsu, the effects of it are not real." Sakura began. "You cannot be harmed, even if it feels like you can. Genjutsu is used to fool ninja and distract them from reality." To demonstrate, Kakashi puts me under one without me knowing. The world around me appears to be the same, except for one thing: Sakura gets killed suddenly by a million kunai flying through her.

"Sakura!" I screamed.

"Help...me…" she said as she fell to the ground.

"No...this isn't real! Release!"

I was right! This was a genjutsu, I wake up at the Academy and Sakura is still alive. "Did I pass?" I asked. Sakura was rather surprised I managed to break the genjutsu when it was one revealing my fears. The way I knew it was not real was because it felt like a dream: the genjutsu was obviously made for Genin or lower. Regardless, it was a good attempt.

"You pass this one, but remember there are stronger genjutsu users out there that can easily fool you." Kakashi explained.

"Got it sensei!" I nodded.

Is that all? I still have six days before I take on Sarutobi's test. Looks like I'll have to grind the remaining days so I can be a really strong ninja. It's a good thing I know how this world works, sort of. Still, I'm not physically fit and the only reason I have made it this far is with the help of the Holy Spirit. Like Naruto with the Nine Tails, the Holy Spirit increases my chakra and gives me strength like no other.

When the time arrived, I was ready. Sarutobi took me to a hidden room within the building and two ninja I have never seen stood before me. They had weird Japanese masks on, holding what appears to be katana blades, and are wearing the typical uniform of a ninja. Appearances are deceiving however.

"If you wish to obtain this scroll, you must defeat these two ninja as a team." he explained.

"Wait! I never had a partner fight with me, I guess this will be no sweat!" I boasted.

"Pride will be your downfall, child. Attack with the intent to kill, begin!"


	3. Visions in the Night

The two ninja started coming at us with high speed and we took a back to back position. "You take the left and I'll take the right." Sakura ordered. I dashed to the left and she dashed to the right. She struck a few punches to the ninja, but got hit back. However, it was a substitution jutsu so Sakura attacked from behind. "Nice try!" she said hitting her foe. All I've been doing was evading and blocking. I began to realize my confidence was a genjutsu all on its own.

"You can do it!" Sakura yelled. "Just remembered what you learned!"

I do just that, but with a twist. Over the course of the week, I've been trying to use chakra to make my attacks stronger. I run around the dojo while focusing chakra to my fist. My foe got smart and started throwing shuriken. Thankfully I managed to dodge them. It was strange: they were coming at me in slow motion so I was able to dodge them with ease.

Now was the time! I come at him with my built up attack and hit him with it. The poor guy is sent flying by a grasshopper. "That'll do it!" Sakura was stunned to see that I gained such power in such a short amount of time. However, it wasn't over: one more ninja remained.

"Sakura, synchronize with my movements." I ordered.

"What for?" she asked.

"Just do it!"

We look at each other and fist bump. Our chakra is combined through our fists for more power. Once we gather enough, we charge at him with our fists and knock him out. "Well done, you two! You showed me how well you can fight. Now, Rebekah, come here." I walk towards Sarutobi who is near a scroll, but not just any scroll: the Hidden Leaf Scroll.

I open it up and a green ball of light exits from the kanji in the center. It enters my body, sending me into a trance. I see the light before me and it gives me the knowledge of a jutsu: 1,000 Years of Death. "The key to avoid deception is to see through it. Watch your surroundings, listen carefully, and guard your heart." Those were the key words from the scroll and it is now translated into English. I finally come to and feel a change.

"So, what did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I learned the 1,000 Years of Death jutsu and to see through deception." I answered.

"Sounds like you got words of wisdom, and a jutsu Kakashi sensei knows."

"Thank you so much, but I think it's time we go."

"Take care." Sarutobi said.

The two of us run to the training grounds to meet up with Kakashi and the others. "I just hope we're not too late." I thought. When we arrived, they were already training.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"No, you came just in time." Kakashi said.

"That's good. Go on and train Sakura, I have to go."

"Why?" she asked.

"I've gotta find the next scroll. Point to the nearest village and I'm outta here."

"Can it wait till tomorrow? It's not a good idea to go alone. Besides, maybe you can train with us."

"Yeah, good idea Sakura."

"Alright you two, get in position"

"Do your best, Rebekah!"

Me and Sakura get ready to fight even after the recent one. "You can do it Sakura!" Naruto cheered. As we waited for Kakashi's signal, I focused my chakra for as long as possible. "Begin!" Sakura dashed and created two clones. I stand, waiting for the right moment to attack using my new jutsu. The clones attacked me and I used a substitution jutsu to get behind her. But I got the clone instead of the real Sakura. She got behind me and sent me flying across the ground. I was nearly out of it, struggling to get up, I try to think of a new plan.

"Give up?" she asked.

"I don't think so!" I said turning around with a punch.

"She's good, for a Genin." Kakashi observed.

"Yeah, waiting for the right time to use that, uh, finger in the butt jutsu was a good strategy." Naruto said.

"It's 1,000 Years of Death."

"Right, right."

I was barely on my feet, but I was still able to land a hit. "You can beat me to the point of death, but my spirit will never be shaken!" I said nearly breathless. "We'll see about that." Sakura said throwing a punch. I manage to catch it in a 'cat foot stance' that I learned in the real world. No matter how hard you push, you cannot throw them back. So she threw another punch and I caught it in my other hand. From there it was a test of strength and will to hold on. It seems Sakura has the advantage and I was losing strength fast. So I was pushed to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" I said trying to get up.

"I admire your spirit Rebekah, but you don't have to push yourself too hard." Sakura insisted.

"No, Sakura, I'm not done, really."

I could barely stand, but I didn't want to quit. However, my body told me to and I fainted. Sakura got down to her knees and held me in her arms. She put two fingers on my neck to feel a pulse and it was a little weak. "Her vitals are kind of weak, but I think she'll be fine. Still, I need to take her home so she can rest." Sakura reported. "Okay, but be back soon." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura runs home carrying me in her arms. As I lay there, I see a montage of events possibly from the future. Sakura and I were fighting together against someone or something on a ruined battlefield. I couldn't make out who or what we were fighting against, but I was mumbling in my sleep. "Sakura...Sorcery...Stay with me Sakura, please...my...he..ar...t...is...bre...ak...ing." Sakura was getting more worried by the second. "Hang in there, Rebekah. We're almost there."

When we arrived, she dashed inside and laid me down on my futon. "I'm..dying..hurry." I mumbled. "Rebekah, what's going on? Are you really dying?" Sakura asked. "Just..hold..me..close." She lifted me and held me like I told her to. Then suddenly, a glow came around us and restored us back to health. After the glow dispelled, she laid me back down and my eyes opened.

"You're awake." Sakura said smiling.

"Uh...what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted after the battle, and you were mumbling my name, then something about sorcery and you wanted me to stay with you because your heart was breaking. Why? What happened to you when you were out?"

"We were fighting someone in a ruined battlefield."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, but it did something to break my heart."

"Do you still hurt?"

"I'm fine now, I just need rest."

Sakura covered me up and told me, "good night". She heads outside and runs back to her team. Thankfully they were patient with her.

"Everything okay, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so, she had a vision." she said.

"A vision? Tell us."

Sakura begins to tell them what I saw. None of it made any sense to them whatsoever, but they took her word for it.

"Interesting," Kakashi said engaged.

"She must have been dreaming, I don't see her importance other than coming from another reality. Whatever that is, it's probably full of useless people like her." Sasuke insisted.

"Sasuke! Just give her a chance! She'll come around. Besides, you saw her today." Sakura mentioned.

"Hmph! For the sake of our skins and hers, she should leave."

"Sasuke does have a point."

"But Rebekah helped me fight those ninja and really showed how strong she could be. Think back at our fight today."

Kakashi and Sasuke search their thoughts and decide, "Fine, she can stay." Kakashi said. "Thanks sensei!" Suddenly, Sakura's smile drops to a frown for remembering why I came here.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what Rebekah said when she got here. She came for me, and I need to make her time with me the best it can be." Sakura believed.

"If that's how you feel, I'm not stopping you."

The sun started setting behind the trees in an orange sky, then day turned to night in the Hidden Leaf Village. The ninja went back home and of course I'm still in bed. When Sakura returned, she prepared some food for us.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Thanks! I'm starving!" I said swiping the tray.

I ate what was there because I need my strength for tomorrow. But thankfully, it was all good and I finished before Sakura.

"Gee! You must have been really hungry." she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fast at eating because I'm typically in a hurry or I'm just starved." I said.

Sakura got up and took both trays. "I'll be back." she said heading downstairs. I had a feeling this friendship would be better than the last one, but I'm trying to not get my hopes up too high. When Sakura came back, she sat next to me.

"Hey Sakura, I know you like Sasuke and all, but do you like me too?" I asked.

"Of course, just not in that way." she said laughing nervously. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just curious."

But a part of me said otherwise: I tend to annoy others and drive them away. "You need to rest for tomorrow. Your next stop is the village hidden in the mist." Sakura said. I tuck myself in and closed my eyes. What awaits me is unknown, but I must be prepared. It's my destiny, right?


	4. Second Scroll: Fearless Ninja

The next morning, I got up and prepared myself for my adventure to the Hidden Mist Village. I ate a bowl of ramen which was hard with chopsticks, but I managed. Sakura had my stuff already laid out for me along with a new bag for my scrolls. Under them, I found a note saying:

Rebekah,

I put some thought into it and I think you can go on your own now. I'm training for the Chunin Exams and I can't afford to miss it. However, when I'm done training, I'll try to catch up with you if I can. Remember to be careful and bear these weapons well. Do your best!

\- Sakura.

P.S Look in the bag, there's something special for you.

I opened the bag and found a blue Hidden Leaf Genin headband. I put it on Sakura style and looked in the mirror. I saw a new me and a new beginning. "Look out world! Here comes Rebekah!" I dashed out with my stuff and realized I don't know how to get there. "I need a map or a point direction to the Hidden Mist Village." I thought. I decided to head for the bridge where Team 7 usually is. When I arrived, they were gone so I continued down the bridge and into the forest. Finally, I found them and Sakura was just watching at the moment.

"Sakura!" I yelled.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Long story, but I need to know where the Hidden Mist Village is."

"Instead of telling you, here's a map. Sorry for not including it."

"It's okay, thanks! Well, in case I don't return."

I give Sakura a hug knowing I may not come back. "I love you." I whispered. She kept her hands on me, then looked at me and said, "I love you too." I smiled with such joy. "See ya!" I said running and waving. She waved back as I disappeared from her sight. I made it back to the bridge and looked at the map. "Let's see, if I continue down this bridge, I'll be heading for the Hidden Mist Village." I dash to the gate of the village and go through the forest. I ran down the road without hesitation, but the miles were long and my strength was failing. So I laid my back to a tree and rested for a few moments.

"Being a ninja is hard, you're going beyond what a normal human can do. Why put so much on one's shoulders and send them to die? I thought. "That's sad, it's not a way I want to live. That's why I live for Jesus, the One who gave me life! Now, I must continue this road." I got up and went on ahead. This time I had more strength then before because my spirit woke up inside me for calling out the Name of the Lord. But I still stayed alert for anyone or anything that comes my way.

As I got further down the road, it got foggy and moist. "What's up with the fog?" I wondered. It was so dense I couldn't see two feet in front of me. Suddenly, water was rising to my feet and then up to my knees. But I kept going straight through the fog, It was a dangerous move, but I couldn't sit down and drown. Out of the fog a ninja jumped into attack. I grabbed a kunai and countered the attack.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded.

"A ninja must learn the art of invisibility so he can strike when his opponent can't see his own." he said.

Why he talked to me was unknown, but I knew one sense I can rely on was my hearing. I listened carefully for my adversary to make his move. No moves were made for awhile, but I kept my guard up because if dropped, it can become af fatal mistake. Suddenly, shuriken is flying my way and my substitute takes the hit. Right behind him, I use my new jutsu. "1,000 Years of Death!" The ninja was sent flying into the water.

"Perhaps I underestimated this brat." he thought. The ninja got up and made hand signs, "Water style; Water Dragon Jutsu!" Out of the water, a dragon roared, but it was made of water, duh! Still, the pressure of the water sent me flying. I drifted across the lake and landed on shore. "This guy must be from the village I'm heading to." I thought. The ninja came out of the trees and made more hand signs. "Water style; Water Prison Jutsu!" I was trapped in a sphere of water and could not break free.

"Hey, get me outta here!" I demanded.

"Sorry kid, but this will be your grave!" he said pulling out a kunai. "Let's see, what shall be my kill point?"

I knew I was doomed, I couldn't break free or anything. "Wait! I could try to talk to this guy and convince him to take me to the village." I thought. "Hold on! You're from the Hidden Mist Village, right?" I know it's a dumb question to ask, but I have to say something. "Yes, isn't it obvious?" he said pointing to his headband. "Well, I'm heading there and I was wondering if you can take me there."

I could tell he was annoyed by the look on his face. "Why?" he asked. "I was heading there and you interrupted me. I need to be there for something important. Please, take me there." The ninja thought for a moment which gave me a little hope that I might escape this. However, it wasn't the case when he said, "No. In order to earn my blade, I need to kill a ninja and you're the perfect target. Now, my kill point will be your heart." I tried to move, but I couldn't. The knife was ready in his hand and was going in for the kill.

Suddenly, a kunai from nowhere counters the ninja's. "What the?!" he gasped. It was Sakura Haruno who threw the knife. She dashed to my rescue and punched the guy down. Finally, I was free from the water prison. "Sakura! You came!" I said wrapping my arms around her. Sadly, our foe isn't done yet. He got back up ready for more, but we are ready to fight.

"Just who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Ary Krogi of the village hidden in the mist." he said.

"You said something about, 'earning your blade', what's that about?" I wondered.

"If I kill a ninja and bring his or her body, I earn a special blade."

"Who do you work for?" Sakura asked.

"None of your business!"

Ary threw a kunai at us, but Sakura deflected it. She threw one back at him, cutting his right shoulder. He got angry and threw a cluster of shuriken at us. Some cut our arms and legs. Thankfully none of them hit a fatal spot. Suddenly, he started to shoot needles from his mouth and I was given quite the acupuncture. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." I said removing some of them. After dodging sharp objects for countless minutes, we all grow tired and weary. Not only from evading, but from the cuts and needles stuck in us. The bleeding wounds are draining our energy and strength.

"Still there, Sakura?" I asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure for how long."

The battle was bringing me down as well as Sakura, but mostly me. I had an idea that can change the outcome of this battle. "Sakura, stay close to me!" She got right beside me. "Now what?" she asked, "Hold me." I answered. "What?!" Without another word, I bring her in. We held onto each other and connected our hearts. A glow formed around us, healing our wounds, and sent a wave of light to Ary. It sent him flying to God knows where. We let go and notice he's gone.

"We did it Sakura!" I cheered.

"Yeah, but he may still be alive." she wondered.

"Let's just get the next scroll and go home."

"Right."

We continue down the wet, clear road to the village. Later on we cross the "Naruto Bridge", it was cloudy, but our path was clear enough. When we arrive, the village was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"That's weird, no one's here." Sakura said looking around.

Suddenly, a villager opens his door and sees us. "Is he gone?" the man asked. I bet he's talking about Ary, but we went with it.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Ary, that ninja assassin. He's trying to take the village's scroll."

"Where is the scroll? I have the Leaf's." I said pulling it out.

"There's no doubt about it, that's one of the four Hidden Scrolls. Please, this way!"

The man takes us into his home, Is that where the scroll is? I thought it'd be with the Mizukage or hidden in a shrine. But I guess it's in this man's house. We sit down and wait for him to get the scroll. His home was old styled with some pirate type stuff hanging on the wall such as a hand telescope, a ship wheel, a map, and a ship in a bottle. The man digs in the chest and pulls out a scroll. "For defeating Ary, I am happy to give you this Hidden Mist Scroll." he said handing it to me. I open it and a blue light exits the water kanji. Like last time, it enters my body and I'm sent into a trance.

"Be strong, be of good courage Hold on to the death, for the One you seek waits on the other side." said the light. It sends a smaller ball of light to me and I learn Water Dragon Jutsu. Then I get out of the trance. Now the text within the scroll is translated into English.

"Thanks mister!" I said filled with gratitude.

"You can call me, Rookiee." he said.

"Okay, thanks Rookiee!"

"You're welcome! Come back anytime."

We depart for the Hidden Leaf Village and tomorrow I plan on getting the next scroll. That is of course nothing else happens. I wonder why that guy's name is Rookiee? Maybe that's what he was called his whole life? Who knows? All I need to know is that everything will be okay.


	5. Ordinary Becomes Extraordinary

One day till the Chunin Exams and I packed stuff to go to the next village. I ran to the training grounds where Team 7 usually is. When I arrived, the three ninja were training while Kakashi was observing. "Hi, Kakashi." I said walking up to him. "Oh, good morning Rebekah. Sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah, I just came to tell Sakura that I'll be leaving for the next village." When she turned my way, she ran to me.

"Hi Rebekah!" she said smiling.

"Hey Sakura, I came to tell you I'm leaving for the next village." I said.

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone. Remember Ary, the ninja that almost killed you. Stay here and train till I return."

"Okay."

"It's not that you're weak, I just don't want you killed. There are strong ninja out there, ones that seek to kill and destroy. Don't be like them."

"I won't!"

"I know that."

I gave Sakura a hug and let get back to training. From there, I watched them fight. But later I decided to see what village I'm heading to next. "The next village is the Hidden Sand Village. I wish I could go myself." I sighed. "Hmm...maybe you can." Kakashi thought. This lit me up, he's actually taking my side. "You really think so?" I asked excited. "Let me teach you something before you get too excited. The Clone Jutsu is something I realized you haven't really mastered. Give it a try."

I remember studying it at the Academy, but I never really tried it. Now is the time! I focus chakra throughout my body and transfer it out in small amounts to create clones. "It worked!" I cheered. "Good job, remember though, it uses a good amount of chakra." he warned. I nodded and turned to the three exhausted ninja.

"Done already?" he asked.

"We've been training for hours Kakashi sensei." Naruto said panting.

"Yeah, give us a break." Sakura said panting.

"Cut them some slack sensei, please?" I pleaded.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Alright, but I expect better from you in the exams. So don't ever neglect a single lesson you've learned. Understood?" They shook their heads and we all headed to Ichiraku for ramen. Naruto ate his quick, but I ate mine faster. "More please?" I asked before him. "What?!" he gasped. I couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I'm just faster than you." Naruto growled and challenged me. "We'll see about that!"

The two of us prepared to eat and when we did it was done in the blink of an eye. Just before I was able to finish mine however, Naruto finished his. "I win!" he cheered. "Best two out of three!" I demanded. We got another bowl and he won again. "You have more experience than I do, but it was fun." I said smiling. Sakura just finished hers, but she let out a depressing sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready for the Chunin Exams tomorrow. Sasuke and Naruto are, but I'm not sure if I am." Sakura lowered her eyes and used her hands to support her head.

"Don't lose hope Sakura. I have total confidence in you, you can do it! I know you can."

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Thanks Rebekah." she said smiling. "Anything for a friend." I said putting my arm around her. The others finished eating and decided to go back to the training grounds. This time, I got to train with them.

"Let's go Sakura!" I said taking my fighting stance.

"Don't hold back!" she said taking her fighting stance.

"Get ready, and begin!" Kakashi signaled.

Sakura charged at me and I focused chakra to my fists for power. When she got close, I struck, but she dodged it. However, I got her with my other fist and it sent her flying. She managed to land on her feet and regain balance. "Impressive, but it's not over yet." she said charging back at me.

We punched and blocked, up, down, left, right, and all around. Then, we got in a hand lock which came down to strength and will. I focused chakra to my hands for power and with it I was able to push Sakura a little. Next, I focused chakra to my feet so when the time is right, I can kick her. But she got stronger and pushed me almost to the ground. I took a chance by trying to kick her off, but I missed and it costed me defeat.

"Better than the last time we fought." Sakura said helping me up.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." I said.

"I'd think so, you learn quick. I wonder, what makes you so strong?"

"It's the Holy Spirit, it's power never runs out because it's eternal."

"What is the Holy Spirit?"

"The spirit of the one and only living God. When I asked for Jesus to come live inside me, well, now His spirit dwells in me."

"Makes sense, now I see why you have such incredible spiritual energy. It's so strong that it increases your physical strength."  
"Well, in my world, I'm just an average kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes me wish I can stay here, but I can't. My life is not here to stay."

"I understand, but know that when you leave: I won't forget you, and I know you won't forget me."

"Of course I won't forget you, believe it!"

Sakura smiled, then we realized the sun was setting. "Well, shall we call it a day?" I asked. They decided to and we headed home. That night, it was cold as the wind carried grief to my heart. Tears streamed down my face as the vision in my head struck me like a sword.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's that vision, I saw life flash before my eyes!" I panicked. "Yet, I still don't know what this means and why I'm getting it."

"Hopefully in the future, you'll know."

We went inside and I ran upstairs with Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, do you think I can go to the next village by myself?" I asked almost pleading.

"I don't know. After that encounter with Ary, I'm not sure." she said.

"We sent that guy flying! Not to mention all of the ninja are leaving for the Chunin Exams tomorrow."

"Not all of them, just the Genin qualified. Some Jonin are joining us as well while some stay behind to protect the village. I'll leave a note tomorrow with my answer, okay?"

I shook my head and went to sleep. Hopefully I'll be able to leave for the next village, however, I've heard that a lot of their ninja are heading to the Chunin Exams as well. Perhaps I should wait?


	6. Train and Press on

The Chunin Exams have begun! The Hidden Leaf Village is nearly deserted with the Genin gone. When I woke up, I found the note Sakura left:

Rebekah,

Before you make a rash decision, go and study more of the art of being a ninja. I fear the road ahead is dangerous for you. Make sure you have plenty of kunai and shuriken with you. You'll be in my thoughts and feelings always. Also, in case I don't make it back, I just want you to know that I will always be in your heart. Take care.

-Sakura

I put the note with the last one I got and packed my stuff. I eat some ramen and head for the library. Well, if I knew where it is so I decide to ask around for directions.

"Excuse me mister! Do you know where the library is?" I asked.

"Yes I do, follow me." the man said.

I followed him and it was rather close. Kind of convenient if you ask me. Inside, I saw thousands of books and scrolls stack in and on shelves. The place was packed! I looked for important books and scrolls on being a ninja. Yeah, couldn't find any so I had to ask once again.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find books and scrolls about jutsu." I asked.

"Of course, this way." the librarian said.

Another game of "follow the leader" began, we went down halls of knowledge and history as far as the eye could see. "Here you will find books and scrolls on the shinobi way, their history, chakra and the chakra network, and so much more." she explained. Wow! I don't think I learned enough on the chakra network. Still, there's no way I can take all of this in, in one bite!

"Take your time dear." she said walking away. I grabbed all I could on what I need to learn about being a ninja. Papers stacked so high, I carefully place them on a table where I can read them. I studied the chakra network, some ninja history, and even the villages. From day to night, I studied long and hard because I was determined to find the meaning of the Hidden Scrolls. Is it more than a legend? Why do they exist?

At midnight, I stopped and went home to rest. I learned a lot today, but I can barely bring myself to think. The best thing to do is sleep and let the information sink in. The next day, I study more for several hours and then go to the training grounds. All day, all night, that's what I did. Day after day I got stronger and stronger. People all around the village were stunned and wondered why I wasn't at the Chunin Exams.

After five days of practicing and studying, I felt ready and confident. I knew I was only a Genin, so I didn't let my pride get the better of me. It's a dangerous world out there. Before I go to the Hidden Sand Village, I write a reply to Sakura's note:

My dear Sakura,

I'm leaving to the Hidden Sand Village to get the next scroll. I studied and practiced for five days straight since you left. I am confident I can take care of myself as a ninja. Just know that I will always remember you and love you. I shall return!

Your friend,

Rebekah

I took the path to the Hidden Sand Village which is a three day journey. So far no crossroads or trouble. If that happens, then I have a map and weapons. I figured it'd be easier with all of the ninja gone at the exams, but nevertheless, it was tiring. The village is miles away! Knowing I'm about to reach my limit, I rest by a tree and drink some water. Not too much though because I need to save it for when I really need it. I am heading to a desert after all.

When my break was up, I focused chakra to my feet for a boost of speed. "At this rate, I'll be at the village in no time!" I thought happily. My pride blinded me into springing a trap. I was caught in a rope, but I cut myself out of it and landed back on my feet. I looked around for any more traps as I carefully tiptoe through the forest. From what I could tell, there were none left or just hidden really well. Regardless I continue on carefully.

Suddenly out of the dark, shuriken is flown my way, but I manage to dodge them and look for the person who threw them. The bushes started rustling so I prepared myself for battle. Oddly enough, it stopped. I carefully pull back the bushes and find a little girl caring for animals. She had brown hair in a ponytail, had blue eyes, and wore a green shirt with blue shorts.

"Hello there." I said. She was frightened a little and realized I'm okay to approach.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rebekah, and you are?" I asked.

"Kina Hyrid. I care for every animal in this forest."

"Were you the one who set up those traps?"

"No, my big brother set them up to protect me and the animals."

"Makes sense. Where is your brother?"

"He's at the Hidden Sand Village, but that's a ways from here. I really wish I grew up in the Hidden Leaf instead."

"I see, how did you get here?"

"My papa took me here, he said that he had to leave with the Hidden Leaf ninja for the exams."

"Got it! Well, I need to get going. See ya!"

I run back through the never ending forest for 2 and a half days. Then I finally reach the desert where I can see the village. "At last! I made it!" I said relieved. I walk over with what little strength I had left to look for the Hyrid family. Of course, not many people were here with the exams going on.

"Hello, sir. Do you know the Hyrid family?" I asked.

"How dare you trespass our village!" the man yelled.

"Hold on! I met a girl named Kina Hyrid and she has a brother."

"What business do you have with the Hyrids?"

"The Hidden Sand Scroll. I assume they have something to do with it."

"Who gave you the right to take it for your own?"

I show the man the two Hidden Scrolls I have and he reconsiders. "Ah, yes. They live on the third building to the right." he said pointing that way. When I arrived, I knock on the door and a young man answers. "Hi, I met a Hyrid named Kina in the forest. I believe you have something to do with the Hidden Sand Scroll?" The boy signaled me to come in.

"I'm her brother, Taichi. My family are the keepers of the Hidden Sand Scroll. They protect the scroll because it can be used for good or evil. In the wrong hands, it can destroy our village." he explained.

"Sounds terrible!" I gasped. "I'd never destroy your village. What gain would I have in that?"

"Revenge?"

"I don't hold a grudge against this village. I only came to obtain the scroll because it's my destiny."

"Then we will put you to a test."

"A test?"

"Follow me."

I had no other choice but to follow him, and I was led to an arid, sandy ground. The whole area was covered in sand, nothing else. Taichi draws a circle for some reason I don't know. Probably for the test? What do I do, stand in it? "Stand in the circle I drew." Yeah, called it! I stand in the small circle and he begins drawing bigger ones around it. Four circles were drawn all together.

"Now, this test is to face that vision you've had off and on in full. You will see it all!" Taichi said placing the scroll in front of the circles. "Focus your chakra throughout your body and keep your eyes closed at all times until the test is done." I focused my chakra to consume my body and the circles began to glow blue as well as myself. The vision was opened for my eyes to see:

I saw Sakura and I fighting a shadow beast that changes form on a ruined battlefield. By the looks of it, the place was ruined during the fight. We didn't stand a chance against it, we were cut to the bone and broken emotionally. Everything we did, did nothing to our foe. Just who is this guy? When the vision faded, the glowing stopped and I knew what the vision meant.

"So, do you know what it means?" Taichi asked.

"I believe the scrolls are the key to defeating this unknown evil lurking in a dark ruin. Also, my friend Sakura Haruno will join the fight with me. I have a feeling she has a big role in this." I explained.

"Very well, you pass the test."

Taichi handed me the scroll and I opened it. A sand color light exits the kanji and into me, sending me into another trance. "Don't be afraid of holding one close to your heart, for it will make you stronger." the light said. A small light came to me and granted me the power to use Sand Tsunami. I may not have Shukaku, but I can apparently gather enough sand to do that.

When I wake up from the trance, the words on the scroll are translated into English. "Don't worry, you can keep the scroll. Bear it well." he said smiling. I nodded and smiled back. "Big brother!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Kina, she's returned.

"Kina, glad to see you're safe." Taichi said picking her up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked "I see you got the scroll Rebekah, big brother is so nice."

"How did you know I was after-"

"It's easy! It says an innocent soul can see those chosen by the gods."

"Heh, heh! There's only one God, Kina."

"Whatever."

"Listen, I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry, but I have to go before my friends return from the exams."

"Very well, safe travels!"

Three scrolls down, one to go! I couldn't wait to tell Sakura the news, that is if she's returned. The trip back seemed quicker than the trip there. By the time I made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village, it was dark. On the rooftops, I saw two men with white hair and another who looks like an agent. I overheard them talk about Orochimaru and that white haired guy Jiraiya is one to help stop him. But he's too into his, "research" for his novels. Also I've heard Jiraiya is a Toad Sage. There are Sages now? What's this world coming to?


	7. Try Me, Sakura!

Still wandering in the night, I hear a loud crash in the distance. "What was that?" I wondered. I ran to the smoke, but it was on a tall building and I couldn't jump up there. My strength was low after walking/running all the way back here. Suddenly, on top of the building I see two ninja fighting: Baki and the exam proctor. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Baki kill him. I didn't know them at all, but seeing any death gives me goosebumps. Before I'm next, I run back home to find Sakura sound asleep.

"Sleep tight, my dear Sakura." I said kissing her forehead. I walked around and saw a photo of Team 7 framed. By looking at it put a smile on my face, but a frown at the same time. The next morning, Sakura was looking down thinking about Sasuke. Then she picked up the photo I saw last night and got teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." she said putting the photo down. "I'm going to get flowers for Sasuke."

"I'm going with you."

It was a bright and sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village. When we arrived at the flower shop, guess who runs it? "Buying flowers for yourself?" You guessed it! It's none other than Ino. "Oh, uh, no. I'm buying them for Sasuke." Sakura said rather jittery. Then the two started arguing about which flowers are the best.

"I'm getting the daffodils. One for Sasuke and one for Lee." she said picking them up.

"Huh? Hey, what about me? Your best friend!" I complained.

"Best friend?" Ino asked.

"You've got that right! Sakura and I are pals forever!"

Sakura smiled at me with gratitude and friendship. Ino was a little confused why I boasted about my friendship with Sakura, but it didn't bother her. We walked to the hospital to drop off the flowers. On the way, we heard loud chewing and of course it was Choji eating the "all you can eat" buffet. "More! More!" he said eating like a pig. "If he eats more, he's gonna explode." I whispered. The two girls smiled and tried not to laugh to loud. The group saw us, but I went outside to laugh alone because if Choji saw me I'd be a goner. After their discussion, we continued onto the hospital.

"So, did you manage on your own?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did!" I said with confidence. "You have to fight me sometime."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see how far you've come."

When we arrived, we ran to the desk. "Can we see Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but keep it brief." the nurse said. At the door, she knocked and said, "Sasuke, you have three lovely visitors." We gasped at the sight, Sasuke was gone. I sensed Orochimaru's doing, what a creep! I haven't even met the guy and I hate him. "All of his clothes are gone." Sakura said opening the closet. "He shouldn't be on his feet in this condition. We must find Sasuke!" the nurse exclaimed. We searched the hospital for awhile and no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

"We'll continue searching, but didn't you say you wanted to see Lee?" We shook our heads and we knocked on Lee's door. Sadly, he's gone too. Sakura looked around and saw him out the window doing push ups. We dashed outside knowing in his condition he should be resting. The poor guy was aiming for 200 push ups, has he gone mad?! He had one more to go, but he collapsed in the end. He was carried back to his room where he should be.

The sun was setting so we decided to head on home.

"Oh, what a waste of a flower." Sakura sighed.

"Cheer up! You can give it to me!" I insisted.

"Take Ino's, Sasuke will want mine later."

"No! He will want mine more!"  
"Calm down, I really want Sakura's flower."  
"Sorry, but I really want to give it to Sasuke."

"Hmmm. I tell you what: you give me your flower and I'll give you money to buy another. Deal?"

Sakura nods and hands me her flower while I hand her the money for another. "This flower is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you Sakura." I said smiling. She smiles back with the smile that never ceases to touch my heart. Later, Ino went on her way home so we split up.

"So, you got the next scroll right?" Sakura asked,

"Yep! This is the Hidden Sand Scroll." I said holding it out.

"I'm impressed. I'll have to test out your skills tomorrow."

We finally arrived, home sweet home! I longed for another sleep in my futon. "There's another thing I think you should know. I saw that vision clearer than before and I have a feeling me, you, and the scrolls play a big role in defeating an unknown evil in this dark ruin." I explained. "Really? Do you know who or what it is?" she asked. "I think it's a shadow beast that can change forms. Just thinking about it gives me chills." I started to shiver and feel cold.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I think so." I said putting my head down.

I went to sleep so I can have strength tomorrow when I show Sakura my stuff. The next morning, she was interrupted by Naruto who was jittery. "Listen, if you're not going to tell me what it is you want then I'm going." she said walking away. But she was stopped and turned around towards Naruto. "What are you doing?!" she asked. Sakura ends up punching him down and walks away steamed. I see her angry and slowly move away. "So, do you still wanna see how strong I've gotten?" I asked. "Yeah, just watch out." she warned.

When I was about to turn away, I saw Jiraiya helping Naruto. Poor guy, he can't even get a hug from Sakura. I was a little shaken, but that isn't gonna stop me from fighting. When we arrived at the training grounds, we took positions.

"Oh, by the way, nice hair cut. Was a barber there?" I asked.

"Not really. So, are you ready?" she asked.

"Cha! Bring it on!"

Same as always, Sakura dashes towards me. I focused my chakra and used Sand Tsunami. I really took her by surprise on that one. "Something you learned in the Hidden Sand Village?" she asked. "You bet! Prepare for more!" I warned. Sakura did a series of attacks including punches and kicks, but I blocked and dodged them, then returned her attacks. I jump back and focused chakra. Water started to soak the dry ground and rise to our knees.

"Water style; Water Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon made of water arised and crashed into Sakura. When the water was gone, she was down and soaked. But Sakura got back up and charged at me ready to attack. I prepared a strong punch and our fists collided. Our attacks created shock waves of power causing the trees to bend. When the smoke cleared, we were still standing with our fists together. It didn't hurt us much so we continued to fight. This again, we're stuck in a hand lock.

"I'm not going down this time!" I said pushing harder. I focused chakra to my hands and feet. Then I kick Sakura back down to the ground. She gets back up and makes hand signs to use the clone jutsu. "Three clones, which one is real?" I wondered. They all came at me with full speed and took me down. "That would have done me well, but not today." I said getting up. We fist fighted with what strength we had left.

"That's all you got?" I asked panting.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sakura said also panting

We each threw a punch at each other and collapsed. We were out for an hour, but the sun was still shining. Finally, we both got on our feet. It was quite the battle.

"Well, no one won that." I said stretching.

"Maybe, but you've improved." she said stretching as well. "It's amazing you can use sand with Shukaku in you."

"Shukaku?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"No need to explain Sakura."

During the last few days till the final rounds, Sakura and I bonded together by fighting (without killing each other), talking, eating, and just being together. Three days later, we receive word that Naruto is in the hospital. Sakura gets another flower for Lee and we head to the hospital. When we enter, it's empty. "No one's here?" I thought. Sakura walks up to the desk and signs the clipboard. Suddenly, a shadow appears behind us.

"S-s-s-Sakura! Behind you!" I said pointing at it. She turns around and sees nothing. "Stop it! You're just getting paranoid!" We walk to Lee's room and Sakura leaves the flower in the vase. Then, back down the empty hall to Naruto's room. When we enter, he's gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but by the looks of it he was here." Sakura said examining the room.

We exit the room and find our way out of the hospital. The sun was beginning to set as we headed home. I still wonder where Sasuke is, and what is Orochimaru planning? It may be none of my business, but I care as much as Sakura does. I'm getting an ugly feeling that the Hidden Leaf Village is a target for war. But why? What's there to gain? I understand that Shinobi are tools for fighting, but it should only be in times of war or danger. It's sad, this world seems almost hopeless. I'm the only one who contains the Holy Spirit because this world is fantasy. But the experience is so real, as well as my feelings for Sakura as a friend. I've been led here for a reason, so until the gem calls me home, I'm staying put.


	8. Hatred's Curse

Today is the day the final rounds of the Chunin Exams begin! "Hey, Rebekah!" Sakura yelled running towards me. Ino accompanied her and I realized that she got a haircut too.

"Ino and I are going to watch Naruto at the arena where the final rounds are taking place. Wanna join us?" she asked.

"I'd love to, but I need to seek out the next scroll. I know I said I came here just for you, but I never thought I'd be given a destiny." I said kinda disappointed.

"I understand."

"Oh yeah, Ino, nice haircut!"

"Yeah, thanks." she said nervously laughing.

"Try to come back to watch the final rounds with us."

"I doubt I'll be that quick."

I turn around and take off to the Hidden Rock Village: it's one of the main villages in the ninja world so it's bound to have a Hidden Scroll. According to what people have said, it's a day and a half journey. "Do you think she'll be okay on her own?" Ino asked. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Sakura said smiling. Her face may show confidence, but in her heart she is troubled not only about me, but Sasuke as well.

Desperate to make it back home in a flash, I search for faster travel. The best thing I know to do is run full speed ahead. "If I focus chakra to my feet, I'll get a boost of speed." I thought. The wind in my face was fierce, but it felt good. I waste no time whatsoever to get to the Hidden Rock Village: as I run, I drink water which I nearly choke on.

Upon reaching a mountain, I continue to run and go upwards just like I did with the "tree walking" training. The remaining miles consisted of nothing but rock ground. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" I said to myself. As I ran, I tripped over some rocks and rolled downhill. When I came to, I saw the village so I made a run for it. It was odd though, I was getting nowhere.

"Clever! Genjutsu. Release!" I commanded. The illusion disappeared and I was close to the village. Unfortunately, it was way past noon. Still, I wonder who casted that genjutsu? When I arrived, a man ran up to me and yelled, "Trespasser! Leave at once!" Why does everyone call me that?

"Why? I came all this way just for a scroll! I'm not looking for trouble." I said shaking in fear.

"Hmmm...my apologies. If it's the Hidden Rock Scroll you want, then you'll have to pass the test." the man explained.

"I understand."

"This way."

I followed him and felt a strange, yet familiar presence in my chest surrounding my heart. It locked itself there like a seal and it hurt a little. When we arrived at a rock ruin or something, I saw three giant rocks surrounding the area. I wonder what for? "We're here, ready to begin?" the man asked. I nodded slightly. "Very well then, stand in the center." I do just that, confused as to what I'm supposed to do.

"Destroy the rock of the one you hate the most." he said. Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared in all three of them. That feeling I felt stirred up inside causing me to go destroy them all in a fit of rage. However, when I got close to one it changed to Sakura so I went to the others which also became Sakura. "Come at me Rebekah." they all said. Orochimaru came into the scene choking her so I came at them stronger than ever. Pieces flew everywhere, falling wherever they land.

"Well done, but I see you carry great hatred in your heart. When the one you love was in danger, you charged at the enemy with hate." the man explained.

"I...I didn't mean to." I said crying a little.

"Try to find a way to kill the hatred in your heart."

"I never wanted to hate, or do I? Why does it feel so-ugh!"

The blood throughout my body continued to rush and my heart wouldn't stop racing. "It hurts!" I cried holding my hands over my chest. "I'm a monster, kill me! I cannot erase the stain of sin from my heart!" The words that have been locked away for so long are finally escaping my mouth. I let it all out till I felt the pressure inside ease up. Hopefully I didn't fail the test.

"Did I pass?" I asked.

"Yes, you let the hate go instead of bottling it up inside. Bear this scroll well." the man said handing it to me.

I open it and a rock color light enters my body. I then enter another trance, face to face with a big rock color light. "Pain hurts but makes you stronger if you allow it. The scars you wear are beautiful." the light said. It sent a smaller ball of light granting me Sakura's Secret Technique. I can now lift and destroy bigger things. When I exit the trance, the words of the scroll translate to English. I put the scroll in my bag with the others.

"That was something, thanks mister!" I said bowing to him.

"You're welcome." the man said returning a bow.

Finally, I head home for the Hidden Leaf Village. Like always, the trip back is always quicker. This seemed too easy, something's up and it's not good. When I arrived, the village was nearly destroyed. "What happened?! Who could have done this?!" I wondered. I ran into the village ruins and encounter Orochimaru.

"You! You did this!" I yelled.

"So what?" he asked.

"This is my home! Where my friends are, and you destroyed it!"

"What are you going to do about it? You can't hope to defeat me."

"We'll see about that!"

I charged at him with my new ability and missed because he disappeared. "Where did he go?" I wondered. I looked around and Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. "That creep! Next time I see him, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" I run over to the arena and saw the crowd sleeping. Was it that boring? No, they're under a genjutsu. Kakashi and Guy are fighting Sand and Sound ninja.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It appears our village is under attack! Follow Sakura and find Sasuke!" he ordered.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

Sakura was helping others to get out of the genjutsu. Naruto got up, then Shikamaru, but he was just "playing" around. The dog named Pacoon bit him to wake him up.

"Who's the dog?" I asked.

"My name is Pacoon." he said.

"A talking dog?! What is this world coming to?!"

"Come on! We have to find Sasuke!" Sakura yelled getting ahead of us.

We dash out of a hole someone made to chase after Sasuke who is chasing after Gaara. We follow Pacoon since he can track down Sasuke using his nose. Apparently, we are being followed by nine ninja so one of us has to distract them. Shikamaru volunteers to, and we continue to hunt down Sasuke. After tree hopping for a while, the nine ninja lose us, but it looks like a storm is coming with the black clouds closing in. Then they start to clear and it seems we are close to Sasuke.

As expected, he's fighting Gaara and Naruto comes to his rescue. That was rather amazing to see since Sasuke saves Naruto most of the time. "Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "He seems to be out a little, and he can't get up." I said looking at him. Gaara, by the looks of it is out of control, a monster. Poor guy, he looks troubled. There's more than what meets the eye here. Sakura mentioned Shukaku, the sand demon, could this be it?

There's a huge claw and tail made of sand attached to Gaara and with them he attacks. Still aiming for Sasuke, he goes in for the kill. But Sakura isn't having it! She leaps in front of him in hopes of protecting her lover with her life. Suddenly, Gaara loses his mind and claws Sakura to a tree. "Sakura!" I yelled. The longer she's held by him, the tighter the grip and she'll be crushed. "Naruto! Do something!" I knew I was no match for Gaara, so I left it up to Naruto. Even though I have little faith in him, I have no other choice. Thankfully he sets Sakura free and Sasuke catches her.

He brings her over and I watch over her. I ran and hid somewhere far enough from the battle to be safe with Sakura. A wise ninja knows when to flee from battle, but leaving your friends to die is unwise. However, Naruto can do it, he has what it takes. If I went out there, I'd put all of our lives in danger. I'm brave, but not stupid to risk lives for my pride. So all I could do was hide and wait for the battle to be over.

Gaara got so out of control that the beast nearly swallowed him whole. It was up to Naruto and a giant toad to stop him. When he headbutted him out of frustration, Gaara got the message Naruto was trying to convey and finally came to his senses. It appears he and Naruto grew up with the same deal: bearing a tailed beast thus they were outcasts, singled out, and marked as diseases. How sad! I know what it's like to bear something like that. Maybe not as extreme as a tailed beast, but I know well enough to understand being an outcast.

When we return to the village, it's in shambles. Buildings were destroyed, but thankfully Iruka led the people to safety. However, one man did not survive: Sarutobi was killed none other than Orochimaru. That guy needs to be taught a lesson! Such grief was put in the hearts of the people in the Hidden Leaf. Especially Konohamaru, that was his grandpa that just died. Such a shock it was to me, I never thought he'd die, but he did it to protect the village and its people.

Still, when we die, is that it? Is that really the end? No! It's not! As a Christian, when I die I get to spend eternity in heaven with Jesus and fellow saints. All I can do to take Sakura with me is to carry my memories of her and keep her in my heart. No matter the pain, I'll keep her close.


	9. Rebuild, Renew, to the Clouds!

The next day, Sakura and I started helping rebuild the village. It was a mess! The best thing I could do was move debris into a pile. Later, her mom called us to deliver dumplings to Ino's house.

"I think I'll give some to Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura thought.

"I don't think Sasuke will accept your offer, but you can try." I warned.

"Maybe, but I know Naruto will."

It's been such an adventure with Sakura, getting to actually connect with her in any way I can has been fun, I wish it could last forever. It saddens me day by day that I'll have to say goodbye, my heart can't in that pain and hope again. I could be wrong, but I know it'll hurt. When we arrived at Ino's house, we knocked on the door and she answered.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?' she asked.

"We came to deliver some dumplings to you." Sakura said holding a bag of them out.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We then head out to deliver the rest to Naruto and Sasuke. But when we arrived at Naruto's, he was gone. "We can just leave some here." I suggested. Sakura did just that and we bumped into Sasuke as we left.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"I don't know, he's not here." Sakura said.

After he heard that, he dashed off. "Wait! Do you want some sweets?" But he didn't listen. I wonder why he's in such a hurry to find Naruto? Oh well, it doesn't concern me at the moment. With that done, we returned home to have some lunch. The food was good, but sorrow took my appetite away.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said pushing my bowl away.

"You seem sad, why?"

"I just wish I didn't have to leave after I fulfill my purpose here."

"Who said you'd be leaving?"

"Don't you remember? I'm not from here, this is not my home. It'd be selfish of me to stay and put a burden on my family back home."

I meant what I said, but the pain only grew bigger. "I understand. I know it must be bittersweet to you. It'll be a relief to your family, but it'll hurt you in the process." Sakura set her food aside and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To help repair the village." she said.

"Then I'll help."

I was willing to help, but it didn't help ease the pain. Trying to smile was hard and I couldn't look at anyone in the eye. Still, I wanted to help, besides, it was almost done. But when we heard the news about Sasuke, we went to visit him. "Oh, Sasuke, what happened?" He couldn't answer, the poor guy was beaten up.

"Rebekah, I'm planning on staying here until Sasuke recovers. You can practice or look for the next scroll." she suggested.

"I don't know, I really wanna stay here with you." I said kind of on the verge of tears.

"Why?"

"Remember the first day we met: I came here for you, to help in any way I can. I won't go back on my word, Sakura! Because I love you."

She smiled and blushed a little. I got close and wrapped my arm around her. The heartwarming moment took my pain away so I can smile again. At least for now,

A week later, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade arrived and healed Sasuke. She seems to be a medical ninja or at least studied for that. Well, no duh!

"That's incredible! I've never seen anything like that!" I exclaimed.

"It's medical jutsu, you can heal wounds using chakra, but it uses up a lot." Sakura explained.

The following day, Team 7 got some missions to do so I was left alone. That said, I planned on getting the fifth and final scroll in the Hidden Cloud Village. It's a long trip, but I have to start somewhere. I head north from the Hidden Leaf which is where the Land of Lightning is. As I traveled, I wondered if I can make it back before Sakura does or let alone out alive. I've had so many close calls and faced so many trials just to get these scrolls. Now I really wish Sakura was at my side, but it's too late to turn back now.

I came all this way just for her, but I have a destiny to fulfill. It doesn't help that the void in my heart constantly demands to be filled. If I never got into the mess of getting attached to someone then I would still be whole, or would I?

All I ever wanted was a friend, someone to be with me when I'm alone, and comfort me when I'm grieving. Is that too much to ask? But so far, all it's done is hurt me and sometimes others. Maybe if I can get rid of my heart then I won't suffer as well as others. I won't hurt myself or others anymore. But if I did that, then I can't portray love or other good emotions towards people. That said, I will keep my heart no matter how much it hurts.

When it started getting dark, I had to find a place to rest. There was a remote cabin nearby with a hotel so I stayed there. It was a rather nice, quiet town. Very well lit streets and no bad guys in sight. Still, the Hidden Leaf Village is where it's at. But I'm content so I can adapt well. The next day I continue on to the Hidden Cloud Village. I managed to sleep well so I'm wide awake for adventure. The village isn't that far away and yet not so close.

I came to a dock and a ship was getting ready to set sail. "Wait!" I yelled. The sailor waved me on so I ran and made it on board. "Is this heading to the Hidden Cloud Village?" I asked. The sailor nodded. "Yes mam!" With that, I rested easy. It was smooth sailing ahead, however, I doubted I would make it back in time for Team 7's arrival.

"Land ho!" the sailor announced. I finally got onto land and mad dashed to the Hidden Cloud Village. Of course, it was cloudy and there were buildings. I talked to people to gather information about the Hidden Cloud Scroll, but they needed proof. The proof was the scroll I carried in my bag. "How do we know you didn't steal them?" they would ask. That's when a guy named Lient showed up. He has white hair in a ponytail, red marks on his cheeks, and wears a white robe with black pants.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Rebekah and I'm the one chosen to obtain the Hidden Scrolls." I explained.

"We'll have to test you then, if you should fail, then it will cost you your life."

"I've come this far, I'm not turning back!"

"Then follow me."

Lient takes me to his dojo which was massive on the inside. He takes up his katana from a stand, then takes a fighting position. "If it's the scroll you want, then you're gonna have to fight me for it." he said. Just like always, I wait for my opponent to attack. My only disadvantage was that he has a sword and I only have my hands and other weapons. As he came my way, I block his attack with my kunai and punch him with my other fist. He charged back at me so I threw shuriken, but he deflected them. I blocked his sword attacks with my kunai, but not for long. After Lient flung my weapon out of my hands, he sliced my arms, legs, and body.

"How pathetic!" he said kicking me.

"I'm just a Genin, what do you expect?" I asked.

"Very true, but you failed your test, thus it will cost you your life."

"I did my best, therefore, I have no regrets."

"It doesn't matter, now, how do you want to be killed?"

"It does! Ninja all over do their very best to protect their village from evil. If you insist on taking my life, so be it."

Lient thought for a moment and decided, "You pass the test." I was confused, wasn't I supposed to defeat him? "You have the right frame of mind to be a ninja: doing your best to protect those you love even if it costs your life. Now, here is the Hidden Cloud Scroll" Lient hands me the scroll, I open it and a white ball enters my body. Sent into one final trance, the light speaks its final words of wisdom. "Let your light so shine to where the darkness rises from the earth. The gate then will open, obtain victory at all costs." The final jutsu I learn is Wind Style: Hurricane Spin.

When I come out of the trance, I feel accomplished. "Thank you for everything Lient." I said bowing to him. "You're welcome." he said bowing back. I've got all of the scrolls from the main villages. I wonder, do I have to visit all of the villages? One way to find out, I run to the outskirts of the village to test my theory: I lay all five scrolls in a circle around me. I focus chakra throughout my body and wait. "I hope this works."

The scrolls lit up in their colors and started to float. They spin around me like the Chaos Emeralds for when Sonic goes Super. A big white flash occurs and I was in yet another trance. A white light stood before me and spoke, "You managed to get all of the Hidden Scrolls, however, they're are not at their full power yet. Train hard and mature with your friends. Meanwhile, the scrolls will remain inside you and will grow with you. Bear them well." The light shined brighter than before, then I woke up back at the Hidden Leaf Village.

It was sundown so I must have been out for a while. From that point on, I ran back home and rested. But Sakura was not home yet. I'm worried, where can she be?


	10. Sakura's Heart-Wrenching Pain

The next day, Sakura returned home, but then left to see Sasuke at the hospital. The poor guy needs to stop being so reckless if he wants to stop going to the hospital. Of course, I went with Sakura because I want to be with her for as long as I can.

When we arrived, the room felt tense to me. Naruto and Sakura didn't notice, but I felt Sasuke wasn't the same when I first met him. When Sakura offered him food, he violently knocked it out of her hands. Then he demanded a fight between him and Naruto. It was taken to the roof of the hospital and Sakura and I stood there to watch. Just seeing her in distress caused my stomach to turn inside out.

Naruto and Sasuke were violent, I mean they were aiming to kill. When the two were about to collide, Sakura ran and shouted, "Stop! Stop fighting!" I couldn't do anything to stop her, but thankfully Kakashi came in and saved the day. With the fight over, I ran over to Sakura in hopes I can comfort her. She was in tears from the trauma she just witnessed. I put my arm around her as she continued to cry. My heart broke for her because I know her heart must be in pain.

"My dear Sakura, I would take your pain if I could, but I can't" I said shedding a few tears. Sakura got close enough to me where I can hold her in my arms. My clothes got soaked with her tears, but I didn't care. Then Kakashi came down and told us to "cheer up" after what just happened. Easier said than done, she went home in pain and I had to comfort her till sundown.

She went with Naruto to have some ramen, but I stayed home because I didn't want to interrupt their "date". She tried to enjoy herself, but she couldn't bear the pain. That night, Sakura ran to the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village where Sasuke was. She tried to stop him, but she couldn't and he crushed her feelings. Secretly, I was watching all of this unfold behind a tree, waiting until Sasuke to leave because I didn't want to mess things up.

I saw Sakura laying on the bench, where Sasuke left her. She was still crying, tears were escaping her closed eyes. The poor girl was absolutely heartbroken. "Sakura." I whispered walking to her. I got down on my knees and held her hand. "I'm so sorry Sakura. If you can hear me, my heart is breaking with yours."

At 4AM, two ninja were carrying tons of papers. "Hey! What are you two doing out here?" the ninja asked. "You'll catch a cold." A few moments later, Sakura woke up and yelled, "Sasuke!" Then she started crying again. "What's wrong?" they asked. Sakura explained everything about Sasuke and reported this to Tsunade. We stood outside for a while to comfort each other. Poor Sakura was suffering more than I was to the point her heart was literally hurting.

"Sakura, are you going to be fine?" I asked.

"I don't know." she said clenching her fist to resist the pain.

"Do you need a doctor?"

She tried to hold herself together, but the pain is just too great. "Maybe." Sakura said holding her hand to her heart. "It might be serious, let's go." We walk to the hospital to see if Sakura's alright. Later down the road, Sakura was having troubles breathing. "We're almost there, hang on!" When we arrive, I escorted her in.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked.

"She's having chest pain." I reported.

The nurse led the way as I helped her with Sakura to a room. Once we entered the room, I lay her down on the bed, then she got up. The nurse listened to Sakura's chest, then waved her hand that was glowing greenish blue over it. "She has an irregular heartbeat. Besides chest pain, are you having troubles breathing?" she asked. Sakura nodded. "I can conclude that you have what's called 'Broken Heart Syndrome'. It's temporary, at your age I wouldn't worry too much. But do try to relax and take it easy. If you're having any further problems, come back."

We exit the hospital and go home. Sakura sees Naruto and other ninja with him and runs over knowing what they are planning. "Slow down Sakura!" I yelled. She remembered to take it easy so she walked. I watched in the distance as she told Naruto to bring Sasuke back to her. He said, "Don't you worry about one thing! I'll bring Sasuke back, I promise that on my life Sakura!" Will Naruto manage? The team took off and I ran back to Sakura.

"Are you gonna be alright, Sakura?" I asked.

"I think so." she said rather depressed.

I feel so sad, like my heart sunk to the bottom of the sea. Sakura is still trying to hold herself together and all I can do is stay close to her.

The next day, she shows improvements. However, Naruto returned beat up because of Sasuke. The other ninja were fine except for Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee. They did their best, but Orochimaru was too strong for them. Now we fear the Hidden Leaf Village and its people will be destroyed by his wrath. If this happens, then I'll have nowhere else to turn. I look at this as my home even though it really isn't. Regardless, that creep won't know what hit him!

Meanwhile, Sakura and I get flowers for Naruto and Lee.

"Rebekah, can you get some for Shikamaru and Kiba?" she asked.

"Sure thing." I said happily.

Once we get the flowers, we dropped them off to each of our friends at the hospital. In Naruto's room, we decided to stay and chat.

"Sasuke? Is he alright?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine, just corrupted by Orochimaru." Naruto said with a hint of disappointment.

"What a creep! I turn his face into silly putty right now!" I growled.

I was raged in anger for leading Sasuke into breaking Sakura's heart. "Calm down." she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I am worried about Sasuke, but we need to focus on getting stronger." I nodded my head in agreement, then took a deep breath.

Later, I walked to the bridge just outside of the village and saw Sakura depressed. I slowly approach her, but then she took off so I followed her. As it turns out, Sakura was heading home to pack some stuff and leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to look for Sasuke and no one's going to stop me." she said rather determined.

I know Sakura is strong, but I cannot sit still when my friend is risking her life for another.

"Then I'm going with you!" I yelled putting my foot down.

"I appreciate it, but I'd rather go solo this time." she said putting her backpack on.

"Sakura, please just come home safely."

"I will."

Sakura gives me a hug goodbye, I've never seen her so pumped, not like this anyway. She took off saying, "goodbye", but I know she meant, "see you later." That girl gets stronger each day and is determined to keep it that way. Maybe it's time I do the same. So I run to the library to study a little bit more and then practice my jutsus.

The next day, I continue to train hard and master what I've learned so far. Later I realize I can't truly train unless I have an opponent so I look for one. I walk around the village and find Neji. He's a strong ninja, maybe way out of my league, but I decide to challenge him anyway.

"You're looking for an opponent to fight?" he asked.

"Yeah, will you be my opponent?" I asked.

"Sure, but a fair warning: I won't go easy on you."

I was scared, Neji is a strong ninja and he almost killed Hinata. But we went to the training grounds to fight and I was tense. "I can see it in your eyes: fear is written all over you. You know how strong I am, and I know how strong you are." Neji said taking a fighting stance. "Enough talk, let's begin!" I demanded.

This time, I make the first move with my secret technique and Neji dodges it. Then he uses his 64 Palms move to cut my chakra off. All I could do was fist fight and hope for the best. "It's useless! You cannot hope to defeat me in your condition. So for your sake, give up." I merly got back up and threw a punch. But I missed and it costed a blow to the heart. I was barely in, but I fought with all of my fighting spirit. Secretly, Hinata was watching us fight and as I fell she ran.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Oh, I heard fighting and I decided to check it out." she said.

They wondered if I was dead so Hinata felt for a pulse and it was dropping. "She needs medical attention fast!" Neji carries me to the hospital quickly as Hinata follows close behind. When they arrive, I'm immediately taken because it's an emergency. The two ninja wait outside the room for the results. Later, Tsunade comes out with them.

"She's going to be fine, but we'll keep her overnight in case of sudden complications." she reported.

They walk in and see me hooked to an IV and heart monitor.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Hinata said kind of sad.

"It's okay, I guess we went too far." I said looking at Neji.

He shook his head and walked away.

"Oh, Neji, where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't worry about him. I guess he's the kind of person who doesn't stick around." I said smiling.

Hinata's frown went to a smile. "I don't think we met, my name is Rebekah." I said holding my hand out. She was shy, but she managed.

"I'm Hinata." she said taking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata." I said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too, but I have to get going."

"Okay, see ya later."

When Hinata left, my thoughts went to Sakura. What if no one can save Sasuke? Will Sakura end her life because of him? I know he's important to her, but she needs to realize that she'll be robbing the lives of others if she does this. To avoid this, I'll have to show her the love and friendship I have for her.


	11. First Mission: in the Snow

The next day, Sakura arrived with flowers for me. "Thanks Sakura, but I hope you realize I'll be leaving the hospital soon." I said smiling. "I know, but they're going to examine you one last time before you leave." she said putting the flowers in a vase. The nurse came in to examine me from head to toe. "Everything seems to be in order, you are free to go." she reported. Finally, we can leave the hospital! I felt groggy from being bedridden for a day, but the sunlight perks me up.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Okay I guess, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just need to get stronger. If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the library."

Sakura took off running to the library. I wonder what's she's up to? "Okay, see ya later!" I yelled waving. With the damage done to me, I decide to take it easy and take a stroll around the village. It's a beautiful day with the sun able to shine, no bad guys nearby, and I can just relax. As I walk around however, I sense a sinister presence flow through me as if that evil is inside me. But I didn't let it kill my day so I ignored it. Since I was by the library, I went inside to see how Sakura was doing.

Up stairs she is trying medical jutsu on a fish. Why a fish is beyond me. I stood by unseen watching her for hours trying to get it right. Call me a stalker, but I really have nothing else better to do in my condition. Later, she finally stopped so I decide to show myself.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Practicing medical jutsu, and I think I got it down. Sort of." she said smiling.

"That's good."

It was nearly sundown before Sakura got it right. Jeez! I spent all day watching her revive a fish?! I must be crazy! Suddenly, my heart starts acting weird and it hurts.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Now would be a good time to use medical jutsu. Hurry!" I groaned.

Sakura puts her hand on my heart and started healing it. After she was done, I felt better. It seems she has what it takes to be a medical ninja.

"Thanks a lot!" I said relieved. "That will come in handy at times like this."

"Yeah, but it used up a lot of my chakra." she said rather tired.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, that shows I still need to practice it more."

We got off the floor and walked out of the library.

"Hey, now that I'm better we can start training more." I said rather excited.

"You're right, but let's keep it brief." she added.

We head the the training grounds and practiced knife and shuriken throwing. Sakura threw one kunai and it was a direct hit. I threw one and it landed next to hers. Then we tried multiple knives and I failed to land a hit. "Try throwing one at at time." Sakura suggested. I did and it worked. "Next, we'll try shuriken." Sakura threw one landing yet another direct hit. I was up next and mine landed next to hers. She's always one step ahead of me. Now we tried multiple shuriken and it was easier than knives.

"Well done! I'm impressed." Sakura praised while patting me on the back. Next, we did push ups and I only managed to do five. "Keep trying, you can do it!" After hours of trying, I doubled my number. "Not bad, I expect improvements in several days to a week." I got up with what little energy I had. "You look tired. I'm going to go practice more medical jutsu. See you later."

Once again, I'm alone and tired. So I walked home and slept the day away. Then I practiced more and tried push ups till sundown. Looks like I'm back to my old training routine. I managed to do twenty push ups this time which was impressive versus ten. It seems I'm doubling the number each day. With my training done, I decided to see Sakura's progress and she managed to heal the fish.

"I did it!" she said surprised.

"I knew you could do it!" I said walking in.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No, I finished my training and decided to see how you were doing."

"Did you make good progress?"

"Yep, twenty push ups!"

"That's nice, you're improving your physical strength."

The next few days, I got better and better. At this rate, I'll be ready to face this evil inside the planet in no time. Sakura is making progress as well in medical jutsu. Tsunade has been watching her as well as helping her a little.

Meanwhile, I continue my training routine and manage to do thirty push ups this time. It's seems my double streak is over, what a shame. Still, day after day, Sakura and I improve our skills. Once I was able to do fifty push ups, I start running three laps around the training grounds and punch logs. Close to sundown, Sakura arrived to check up on me and I was doing katas.

"Looking good Rebekah!" she commented.

"Thanks. Were you spying on me?" I asked.

"No, I just came to check on you. This feels like deja vu, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. I really am growing stronger, I can feel it."

"Same here, and we're just getting started."

I felt excitement rise up inside me, I'm ready to fly high! Never have I felt this way before, if so then it's been a long time. The next few days we kick butt in training: I managed to run seven laps, destroy five logs, and do eighty push ups. Sakura is advancing in medical jutsu with the help of Tsunade.

When Naruto arrived from a mission, he did something to tick Sakura off. So she chased him around the Hidden Leaf Village. I watched as the two ran around in circles. It cracked me up! Poor Naruto, he can't stay out of trouble. "Hey Sakura, wait up!" I yelled running after her. The chase went on until sundown where we finally calmed down. Still, there's an evil presence in the air and I don't like it. As days go by, we get stronger: Sakura was able to heal a Blue Jay's wing so she's leveling up.

Meanwhile, I was punching logs and I broke ten almost no problem. Poor Lee is still pushing himself even though Tsunade told him not to. Strange things have been going on in the village lately: ninja I've never seen evaded the village the past few days, and the presence of the wind is dark. So many sinister forces in one place, yet I sense a great deal of confidence. These ninja, good ninja like Sakura have been risking their lives for others and the village by taking on missions. They trained long and hard so they can protect the ones they love, and die as heroes.

One day, eleven Hidden Leaf Ninja: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, and Shino have been sent out to investigate. Someone blew himself up when he was surrounded by the Anbu Black Ops. They suspect a carpenter who hung out with Naruto at Ichiraku. But before they were sent out, Sakura sent word to me: "Rebekah, Tsunade wants to see you" We walked over to her and I saw eleven ninja.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you." she said.

"A mission?! No way! This is my first mission as a ninja ever!"

I jumped with joy as all the other ninja looked at me funny. I'm so awkward!

"Heh, heh, excuse me. Please continue." I insisted.

"Your mission is to investigate the village hidden in the snow. We've heard villagers there saying some strange force is clouding the skies." Tsunade reported.

"All right! I'm on it!"

"Before you go, you'll need to wear the right gear."

"Yeah, I don't wanna freeze there."

I put on a coat, a pair of gloves, boots, and a scarf to prepare myself for what lies ahead. "Wait!" Sakura yelled running to me. "Before you go, I just wanted to say good luck and be careful." I give Sakura a thumbs up and smiled. "Thanks buddy!" I said as I held the pose. She smiled back and ran to the other ninja. I hope we succeed, however, that "strange force" Tsunade was talking about is probably what I felt in the air. One way to find out, and that's to complete the mission. Still, I sense time is running out and evil is spreading more around the world. It won't be long till it's consumed by it. How can I save the good in this world? It would take a miracle. I'm feeling heavier and heavier when the evil rises in this world. I just hope saving the Hidden Snow Village will lift a little bit of the weight.

The more I continue, the more I realize the missing piece of my heart is not here to be found. Still, I can't leave till I do what I need to do here. When I arrive at the Hidden Snow Village, it's deserted and the sky is black-purple. As I look at it, an evil force stirs up inside me. It feels like a whirlwind of bad emotions swirling around in my heart. It makes me sick and hopeless inside. "Maybe it's a genjutsu?" I thought. "Release!" The sky turned blue again and people came out of their hiding places. They thanked me and called me a hero.

"I hope you realize it's not over." said a man's voice. He looks like a person from Alaska with the big fur coat he's wearing.

"Who are you, and what do you mean 'it's not over'?" I asked.

"The strange force in the sky was sent into a ruin in the forest when you released it. We've fought this for days and it keeps coming. Oh, and my name is Kroo Yash."

"I'm Rebekah and I come from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Rebekah, follow me, I have a lot to explain."

I feel uneasy, but I have no other choice. If I want to go home then I have to go through this. I just came here for Sakura and I get a destiny here. How weird is that? Well, it's fanfiction, it's supposed to be weird am I right?


	12. Evil Revealed!

Kroo Yash takes me inside his home with a nice warm fire. The place is mostly made of brick so it won't catch fire easily. I sit down on one of the soft, cushion chairs since I'll be here for a while.

"So, what is it you wanna tell me?" I asked.

"We have heard rumors of an evil force in the center of the earth. We believe the frost ruin has a connection to this." Kroo explained.

"Then why not check it out?"

"Because those who enter never return."

"I see, then how can we stop it?"

"We don't, we live with it till we die and that's it. The end."

I kept shaking my head in disagreement because I know deep down there is hope. "I don't believe that! There's hope, believe it!" The villagers remain silent and look at me like I'm crazy. "I don't care what you say! I only care what God says and He says there's hope!" They all start laughing at me as if I just told the funniest joke of all time. "You actually believe in that fairy tale?" one villager asked while trying to keep himself from bending over. I was angered and saddened by their words and actions.

"I'll show you! I'll go there myself and block the evil from this village!" I yelled in protest. The villagers gasped, then stood in silence. "I can promise you all that I'll make it back alive. If I do, then I want you to believe my words. If I don't, then you can call me what you want. Deal?" They all agreed knowing it was a good deal, and they believe the latter. Kroo led me to the frost ruin which was hidden behind some trees.

"This may be as far as you go. Are you sure about this?" he asked kind of concerned.

"Yep!" I answered confidently.

"Very well, I can't stop you. Good luck."

I swallowed hard, took a deep breath as I walked inside. It was cold and icy, but not slippery. The evil force lied ahead of me and I was getting close. Suddenly, the room stretched and I was moving slower. "Who dares to face me?" a deep dark voice asked. I tremble in fear as my heart raced like a vibrator in my chest. "It is I, Rebekah of the Hidden Leaf Village." I answered still trembling. The room started shaking as if an earthquake is happening. "You, your heart, I see it filled with fear, pain, rage, and darkness. That's what made me, and it's all thanks to you."

My heart leaped then stopped. "Why? How?" I asked almost breathless. "Ever since you entered this world, the darkness inside your heart created me as well as the sin in this world. But you made me stronger." he explained. I couldn't believe his words! They had to be lies! This world was doomed when it started, right? "You lie!" I yelled walking further into darkness. "Take a look inside your heart." he commanded. I searched it and felt pain, a pinch of rage, afraid of the future, and shadows closed in on me.

"You will always hurt and never heal. Why don't you just die?" It dawned on me, this is why no one's made it out alive. They kill themselves to end the hidden pain. "Not today! Begone! I silence you!" I commanded. The darkness laughed, mocking me, but it was shrinking so I continued to yell at it. "You can never escape me." Those were his last words before disappearing.

I saw something up ahead, it was an orb with a snowflake on it. I reached out my hand to touch it and darkness was released from it. Shadows flew everywhere around the room, then they entered my body. But with the Holy Spirit inside me, the darkness dispeled. The orb started to glow light blue and brought the ruin to life. I ran outside to find that the villagers are in awe.

"You're alive! But how?" Kroo asked.

"It's because of the Holy Spirit inside me!" I boasted.

The villagers gasped in disbelief, but they remember the deal we made. "Very well, you have shown us that there is a greater power out there." Kroo handed me a scroll to give to Tsunade containing important information. I headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village to give the scroll to her.

"Well done." Tsunade congratulated.

"Thanks. Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"She's on a mission with Naruto."

My heart sank knowing I'll be training alone again, naturally. I used to love being alone, but without a dear friend at my side, it weighs me down into depression. At the training grounds, I continued my daily routine, but it was hard knowing Sakura was not with me. Still, I worked robotically. After I was done, I gazed into the night sky with the bright stars and full moon. The beauty of it puts tears in my eyes and filled my mind with memories of being with Sakura.

Three days later, she finally returned and we trained together.

"How did you do on your first mission?" Sakura asked.

"Good, what about you?" I asked.

"Successful as always."

Even with Sakura back, I'm still wondering about what I felt in my heart. Was it real or fake? Is this "evil force" a part of me? What can be done to stop it? I guess I will find out when Sakura and I stand face to face to it.

As days went on, we grew stronger in fighting as well as our friendship. Finally, I felt our bond grow along with the power inside me from the scrolls getting close to full strength. At this rate, we will save the world in no time. From this day forward, I didn't care about what the evil force said, I just move on as if nothing happened. It must have been a lie because I haven't lost control since. The enemy is losing by a country mile if that's all he has to throw at me. Still, I shouldn't let my guard down.

The next day, Sakura and I were sent on a mission to investigate the Hidden Waterfall Village. I'm not sure why, but we'll find out soon enough. It's close by so the road there is short.

When we arrived, it was for once filled with people. "Tell me again, why are we here?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure, but Tsunade said we'll know it when we see it." We walked around, talked to people, but no one had favors for us to do. However, one did mention a strange force inside a ruin up the waterfall.

"That's it, right up there!" I pointed. We ran inside, the walls dripped with blood and shadows are racing around the place. "How strange, I've never seen the waterfall ruin like this." Sakura said examining the area. The ground started to shake as the dark voice spoke, "Go away! Or you friend dies!" The shadows held Sakura to where she couldn't move.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You! I crave the evil inside you." it said.

"Fine! You can have it, just let her go!"

A black mist surrounded me and hands came out to obtain the evil inside me. They reached deep inside for my heart where the darkness they seek lies. The ruin returned to normal, but the shadows remained inside me. "Hey! This wasn't part of our deal!" No one answered, why? "Next time, don't make a deal with the devil." Sakura suggested. "I'll keep that in mind." I said following her.

I felt the shadows realm inside me like a caged animal. It may be one of those things I have to deal with for the rest of my life. If so, that's fine, it'll have to be. At the end of the ruin, we saw a water blue orb with the waterfall village symbol on it. "It's not glowing, why?" I thought. I grabbed it and shook it around. "Come on you stupid orb! Glow!" Sakura punched me to the ground to stop me.

"You idiot! Do you want us to die?" She left a mark, but I managed to get back up. "Jeez! Sakura, not so hard." I said rubbing my forehead. She put the orb back on the small pillar and wondered, "What if we focus our chakra to the orb? It might restore the ruin." We focused chakra to our hands and laid them on the orb. It started to glow water blue, then it brought color to the ruin again.

"Alright! We did it!" I cheered. We ran outside and the villager (the one who directed us to the ruin) awaited us. "Thanks to you our village can live in harmony again." The man's eyes were filled with gratitude so I knew we did something right. "If you need anything, you know who to call." Sakura and I head back to the Hidden Leaf Village. By the time we arrived, it was sundown. I wonder if by restoring the village ruins has anything to do with my mission. But I'm not going to worry about it unless I'm told otherwise.

When we returned home to rest, Sakura seemed depressed. I waited till we got home to ask her anything/

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just feeling a little down is all." she replied.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "I'll be fine, really." Sakura said looking away. My heart sank with hers and I know deep down she worries about Sasuke. I hope he's alright, if not, Sakura will go to the trouble of killing herself. Not a wise choice, but she probably can't take the pain and live with it. I won't allow such greif to harm Sakura. I don't care if it's all in your head, pain like that hurts the heart. I've felt it before and it's almost unbearable.


	13. Panic! She's Gone!

The next day, I woke up to find out that Sakura was gone. I searched the whole village and no sign of her. So I went to bug Tsunade in hopes she may know of Sakura's whereabouts.

"Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" I yelled.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

I was in panic, why did she leave without telling me?

"It's Sakura, she's missing!"

"What? What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"It was so sudden! She left without telling anyone."

Tsunade called a team to search for Sakura. "Look for this young girl, Sakura and bring her back alive." she ordered. "Yes mam!" The team of ninja departed and I was going too. "You stay here, In your emotional state, it's best to stay and remain calm." I sighed and left to find rest. The hot spring comes to mind, it's a great place to relax the muscles and of course the mind as well. I just hope Jiraiya is doing his "research" elsewhere.

At this age, I wasn't educated in Japanese culture well enough to know why people are comfortable being naked around others (of the same sex of course) at a hot spring. I was embarrassed to be exposed to others like this, even though it'd be just girls. Thankfully, I was the only one there. I closed my eyes and enjoyed myself for a change.

Still, Sakura was heavy on my mind, I could hardly stay still, even at a place like this. My heart was racing from tremendous anxiety and it hurt. I took deep breaths, but my chest still hurt from the emotional trauma. So I dry myself off, got my clothes back on and went home. I was thinking of going after Sasuke, but I'd be disobeying the Hokage if I did. That would be wrong so I waited on the search party.

A few hours later, Tsunade got a report about Sakura in the Hidden Sound Village. She's most likely there for Sasuke. Orochimaru's there as well, she could get herself killed! I ran as fast as I could to the Hidden Sound Village. It was a long road ahead, but my speed will get me there within a matter of a few hours or sooner.

When I arrived, the search party was dead. "Well, I'm glad that to see that mission didn't backfire." I said sarcastically. The team seemed to have been overrun by Orochimaru's goons. Which means, Sakura must be in danger. I pray I'm not too late.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no answer. Until a villager showed up and wondered why I was screaming.

"It's my friend! She's in danger!" I said panicking.

"You mean the pink-haired girl?" he asked.

"Yes that's her!"

"She was taken to that ruin by some...some demon."

"Orochimaru."

I ran into the ruin and found myself in a torch lit, sand color ruin. In the dark, an evil laugh echoed and it was from none other than Orochimaru himself. He walked out into the light with Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura! Let her go you creep!" I demanded.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" he asked throwing her away like trash.

The poor girl looked beat up, I ran over to her and felt for a pulse. "Don't worry, she's fine, just unconscious." I got up into a fighting stance, waiting for him to make a move.

"Child, I'm not looking for a fight. I simply just want you to serve me, is that so hard?" he asked.

"Yes! You treat your people like slaves!" I yelled. "They're just bodies to you, after you need a new body you eat one and that person is never seen again."

Orochimaru smirked and laughed.

"It's all part of looking for immortality. A jutsu that make you live forever. Would you like that?" he asked.

"There's a better way to live forever in peace, and that is to live for Jesus Christ. He's promised me eternity in heaven! I'll never live for you!" I yelled putting my foot down.

"Is that so? Then I'll have to find better ways to motivate you."

He held a knife to Sakura's neck to motivate me into following him. "If you don't join me, the brat dies!" I was frozen in fear knowing if I don't serve Orochimaru, Sakura dies. He's playing with my heart strings to make me fall into his trap. Still, my soul is something I shouldn't sell to the enemy. "I...I will...never join you." I hesitated, but I did the right thing.

"Very well, I'll make your friend suffer to death." My heart stopped from those words and broke from the thought. Orochimaru prepared to stab Sakura multiple times, but out of nowhere a kunai counters his. I turned around and it was none other than Tsunade herself.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Lady Tsunade!" I cheered.

"Protect Sakura! I'll deal with Orochimaru."

I had faith in her so I carried Sakura out of the ruin. But we got lost somehow: must have been Orochimaru's doing. I wonder if we're under a genjutsu. "Release!" Sakura started to wake up and the room changed into a one way hall.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said smiling.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In the Hidden Sound Ruin I think."

We looked around and the tunnel seemed endless. There was no light at the end, but there were torches that lit our way. Suddenly, a ghostly voice echoed in the dark and put out the torches. We were startled by the sudden change. The torches then were lit with blue flames, but it was still a little dark. Sakura turned my way and saw a hand in my chest.

"Rebekah! Are you okay?" She yelled loud, but I couldn't hear her because I was lost inside myself. "Answer me!" Still no reply, I couldn't move or anything. Inside, I saw the pain and fears of the future. Out of my heart came a shadow known as the monster inside me. It was made by my pain, sorrow, rage, anger, jealousy, hate, fear, and emptiness. The hole I tried filling became a dark void of my dark emotions. Pain grew bigger and deeper inside my heart to the point of it being permanent.

"You were given a heart made to suffer and break. It's so weak, it hurts easily to where you don't want to live. The pain will last forever as long as you have a heart like yours." Every second, my heart's pain grew worse to where it felt like death. But in the midst of this, I heard Sakura's voice echo my name. Then I awoke and noticed her right beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." I said holding my hand to my heart.

Sakura put her hand on my shoulder and told me, "Whatever you saw and heard is a lie. The pain will fade away, and you'll hope again." Tears of joy and pain flooded my eyes at the same time. Sakura smiled at me with joy and happiness which brought light to my face. Our moment was cut short by a sudden earthquake. We ran up ahead and found the Sound Orb with a music note on it. It was lifeless with the shadows realming around the room. We looked at each other knowing what to do: we focused chakra to our hands and brought life to the ruin. The orb glew purple and the torches returned to normal. We then ran outside to find Tsunade waiting for us.

"You made it." she said rather impressed.

"Where's Orochimaru?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he suddenly disappeared as we fought."

Sakura was a little confused, but we explained on the way back to the village. The sun was down by the time we arrived. Tsunade went her own way back, leaving me and Sakura to head back home.

"I can't believe I failed to save Sasuke." she said looking down.

"Maybe next time you'll save him and who knows, he might escape on his own." I said encouraging her.

Funny thing is, I think that's the case. We do motivate him a little bit, but I believe he does escape on his own free will. Anyway, Sakura remained down. We stopped to eat some ramen and then headed home. But on the way, I saw a star that caught my eye. It was brighter than any star I've seen. Still, I kept on going and we made it home safely.

"What were you staring at back there?" Sakura asked.

"A bright star in the sky. It was brighter than any star I've seen." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you shine brighter than any star in the sky." 

Sakura smiled as life returned to her eyes. At this rate, I can keep her focused on other things and not Sasuke. Then she won't have the nerve to end her life.

The next day, we were given a mission to investigate the Hidden Star Village. Apparently the evil force is haunting the village so we departed there ASAP. We took a boat there since it'd be quite the trip on foot.

The village was deserted, not a soul in sight. Buildings were intact, but something wasn't right. We walked around, looking through windows for people, but no one was home.

"What good is a village without people?" I asked.

"I know, something is not right here." Sakura said looking around.

"Maybe there's a ruin, let's go look."

We looked around for the ruin, just our luck, no sign of one. The place got stranger every second and it got colder. Suddenly, a shadow whooshes by me and showed me the ruin. "Sakura! I found it!" I yelled. But she didn't answer or show up. "Sakura! Where are you?" Still nowhere to be found, I searched relentlessly for her. Sakura was gone again!


	14. Overworked!

The only place I haven't checked was the ruin so I ran inside it. The ruin was lit with torches, has star markings on the walls, and black mist in the air. I walked with caution, holding a kunai in hand in case I'm attacked.

"Sakura! Where are you?" No answer or sign of her. I continue to move forward and notice a black figure up ahead. "Is that you Sakura?" I wondered. As I inch my way towards it, I find her at last. "Oh, Sakura, it's only you." I said relieved. I run up to her so she can hear me better. "I thought I lost you." She didn't respond or turn around. Something tells me that's not Sakura or she's under a genjutsu. When Sakura turned around, she had a wicked look on her face. My heart stopped when my eyes met with hers. It was so frightening that I could not move. She swiped my weapon and laid it on my chest. Still unable to move, she prepares the knife to kill.

"You know how attachments are? They're like chains to the heart: if the chain is tugged at, you'll suffer, feel like you're being torchered. If ripped out, a hole will remain and never heal." she explained. Sad thing is: I understood what she was saying. Is Sakura aware of my worst fears? "When I stick this knife in your heart, it'll suffer forever." She pushed the knife in my chest going into my heart. Blood dripped everywhere from the fatal wound. What hurt most was the fact that Sakura killed me by being possessed.

I fall to the ground and black out. But I wake up and Sakura (the good one) was next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were under a genjutsu, but don't worry, we're at the heart of the ruin." she said smiling.

I got back on my feet and saw the star orb. We focused chakra to our hands and brought life back to the ruin. When we made it outside, we saw people back in the village. An old man walked our way and said, "Thank you for slaying the evil in our village." He gave us some money as a reward.

"Thank you sir, but I wasn't expecting a reward." I said giggling a little.

"You deserve it my dear." he said walking away.

So now that we completed our mission, we make our way back to the Leaf Village. I wonder why this evil is after to strangle me emotionally. Is this evil Dark Ahsoka? It's unlikely because she was banished after Anakin revived her, spoilers! So it's unknown to me and Sakura. I just hope we can defeat "it" and bring light to the world.

"Cha! What a day!" Sakura yawned.

"No kidding! A break is what we need." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, but as a shinobi you hardly get breaks."

"True, but what if we have no missions?"

"Then we can train or rest."

A few moments later, we heard from Tsunade that we are free from missions. Coincidence? Whatever, we got ourselves some free time to relax. And what better place than the hot springs? I heard it's good for relaxing the mind and body. Well, duh!

"It feels good to relax, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, after days of nonstop training and missions, it feels good to take it easy." Sakura agreed.

It was just me and Sakura. No sign of the "pervy sage" or anyone else. I've been wondering about that freak of nature known as Orochimaru. What's he up to? When is he going to use Sasuke's body? If he uses it, then Sakura will fall apart. I can't let that happen! So after we rest for a day, I'll go and stop that creep myself. However, I'm not strong enough. Not even Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto together could stop him. What makes me think I could?

After soaking for awhile, we decide to eat ramen with Naruto.

"Sakura!" he yelled. "What have you been up to?"

"Training, doing missions, but now I'm on break." she replied.

The ramen here is the best! I bet ramen in Japan tastes this good, if only I could go. Why must Japan be so far away? After eating, we thought about getting back into training. I guess we can't sit still.

"Let's see how strong you are." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Don't hold back! I can pack a punch!" I warned.

After getting into position, we charged at each other on three. I threw the first punch, but Sakura caught it. "Nice try!" she said punching me back. I put my hands together and used Sand Tsunami which got her barely. Then I used the Hurricane Spin and got her by surprise on that.

"New jutsu I take it?" Sakura asked.

"You bet! I saved it just for this!" I said with pride.

Even though she was cut by my Hurricane Spin, she kept fighting with all her strength. Next, I used my Water Dragon jutsu which sent her away. "Sakura! Are you okay?" I asked. She was down and out so I won, rather quick. I carried her home and laid her on the bed. I waited fifteen minutes before she woke up.

"You put up a good fight." she said kind of weak.

"Yeah, I think I overdid it." I said putting my hand behind my neck.

Since Sakura is a medical ninja, she can heal her wounds. "I find that amazing, something like that will come in handy during hard times of war." I said. After she healed herself, we heard a scream coming from next door. We ran as fast as we could to see what the scream was about. It was an adult girl in panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A black ninja stole my baby. Please! You must find him!" the woman pleaded.

She pointed east of here where the ninja fled with her son. Why would someone steal a baby in broad daylight? This world is weird at dark at the same time! Through the forest, we found the thief.

"Listen, I'm not looking for trouble. Just hand the baby over and let me take it back to his mom." I explained.

"Not in a million years!" he yelled.

"Why do you need him?" Sakura asked.

"None of your business!"

The ninja dashed ahead of us, we continue to chase him down out to our training ground and corner him. Sakura hid while I got the thief in position for her to swipe the child from him. When he was off guard, she got the baby from the thief's hands. Then I sent him flying with my secret technique. Now that's done, we return the baby to his mom.

"Oh, my son! Thank you so much!" she said crying tears of joy. "Here, take this as a reward." We got some money from her. How nice! "Thanks!" I said putting it in my bag. "You're welcome. I'll never forget what your girls did for me." Her eyes lit up with gratitude as she held her baby in her arms. It feels good to help people in times of need. Still, that evil presence is in the air strong as ever.

At midday, Sakura was in her room, depressed for some reason.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just, no matter how hard I try, I can't get stronger, and I always need saving." she explained.

"We all need saving at some points in our lives, and Sakura I know you can get stronger. You have more power than you realize."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! All you need is training and someone to be your sensei."

"Well, Kakashi sensei is no longer teaching me, so who can?"

"What about Tsunade? Isn't she teaching you?"

"You're right! I'd love to learn more from her."

With that said, we ask her the next day if she can continue to teach Sakura while being Hokage.

"What? You want me to train you?" Tsunade asked kind of tired.

"Yes, I want you to teach me some of your techniques so I can become a stronger ninja. Please?" Sakura pleaded.

Tsunade thought for a moment, leaving us in suspense till she decided. "Well, I did teach you medical jutsu. Why hold back now? Okay then, we can work it out, but expect a lot of work. Understood?" Sakura nodded and bowed before leaving.

"That went well, we'll just have to wait." I said. It felt good knowing Tsunade is going to find time to train Sakura more. The only thing is, is that I won't be seeing her often. But it's for the best and not for the worst. I should be happy for her, and I am. If not, then I'm a terrible friend.

The next day, Tsunade started training Sakura and I was sent out to the Hidden Grass Village. The sacred evil lies in the village ruin. It appears every village is contaminated by this evil. But there is good in this world, and it's worth fighting for.

When I arrived, the village had a good amount of people there. Quite surprising if you ask me. However, the grassy fields were dying and the trees were withering away. I ran down and asked a man about the meaning of this situation.

"Oh, our village is dying. People are sick and nature around us is dying. Help us, please." he pleaded.

"You can count on me sir!" I said with confidence.

"Thank you! The ruin where the evil lurks is over there in the trees."

I ran through the trees, then into the ruin. Death was everywhere, walls crumbling, dead patches of grass here and there, and shadows claimed this place as their own. "Okay! I speak life to this place, all that's good come consume the evil that dwells here!" I commanded. Beams of light tackled the darkness, lighting my way as I moved on ahead to find the lifeless grass orb. I called the light to enter the orb and it brought life to the ruin. It felt too easy to be right, but the great evil may be saving its strength for us.

When I ran outside, the man stood waiting for me. "For bringing life back into our village, I reward you with this Katana blade used by legendary heroes such as yourself. It's time to pass it on." It came with a belt and scabbard so I can easily carry the weapon with me. "Bear it well child." he said bowing to me. I've used a sword before, but never a Katana. This will be interesting!


	15. New Weapon! New Tricks!

The next day, I started training with my new Katana. It was light and easy to use so I got the hang of it. However, with one sharp edge, it's harder to use than any other sword. "Dang! Why do they make swords like this?" I wondered. It was frustrating using a sword like a Katana with a sharp and dull edge.

Later, Sakura showed up and noticed my new weapon.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"At the Hidden Grass Village. It was used by legendary heroes." I explained.

"Interesting. I never heard of a katana like that before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know a lot."

I began to laugh a little because the way Sakura said it cracked me up.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said smiling.

She smiled back and it brought such joy to me. It's amazing what joy a fictional world can bring! A lot more than my dumb old world I call home. Still, I love what friends and family I have. You can't put a price on people like them or anyone for that matter. Everyone is precious in the eyes of the Lord. It still breaks my heart every day knowing I'll leave Sakura for my dying world, but that's why I cherish every moment with her. I show love to her anytime I get the chance, encourage her when she's down, and guide if she's lost in life.

I believe we should be nice to everyone, however, if one is doing wrong then we must stop that person. Justice is cruel, but right if that makes sense. It makes the world a better place putting criminals behind bars so no one has to fear them again. That's what heroes do: stop evil and bring peace to the world. Sakura and I will do just that.

The preceding days get better as I practice with my katana so I can help those in the Hidden Rain Village. According to Tsunade, it hasn't rained for weeks in that village. I wonder why that is?

The next day, I was finally sent out to help the Hidden Rain Village, but sadly alone. Why I usually get sent alone is beyond me. Maybe all the other ninja are busy elsewhere? But I'm confident in my new technique: I can transfer chakra to my sword and send shock waves to my opponents. Also, I'm getting the hang of using a katana. So whatever comes my way, I'll be ready.

The journey was long and hard, but I was able to take a shortcut through a hidden pathway in the forest. It was a cave, an empty one at that. Not a soul in sight, not even bats populated the cave.

When I arrived, the water surrounded the village was dried up. Not cloud in the sky, though it looked grey. "Jeez! Tsunade was right. I hope the people are safe." I said to myself. I ran to the nearest building and no one was home. "Hello! Is anybody out there?" I yelled. A young boy came out from behind a building and walked slowly to me.

"Hi, why are you here?' he asked.

"I'm here to save the village." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, where is the ruin?"

The boy led me to it without question which was strange. But I didn't care, I ran in with my katana ready. The atmosphere was intense, shadows flew in fiercely but I deflect them with my sword. At the end of the hall, it was unbelievable, Sasuke was standing right in front of me. I stopped running and prepared my weapon.

"You traitor! Just tell me why you are working for Orochimaru?" I demanded.

"So I can get my revenge, it's always been my reason to live." he answered.

"Revenge? Revenge?! That won't make anyone happy, including you!"

"What do you know about happiness?"

"Happiness comes from family and friends, not in revenge or evil deeds!"

"Hmph! You speak lies, Orochimaru is going to help me get what I desire. I'm stronger because of him."

Sasuke pulls out his sword, ready to fight me. "Love is what makes us stronger! You broke Sakura's heart, she loves you very much and you treated her feelings like trash! I'll never forgive you for that!"

I swung my sword at Sasuke, but he blocked my attack. "You're a fool to challenge me." he said pushing me back. "I don't care about your friend, she's annoying and useless, just like you." I growled like an angry beast, attacking fiercely with my sword, but I didn't manage to scratch him at all. "I've wasted enough time on you. There are important matters I must take care of." Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. Why didn't he kill me? Oh well, the orb was within sight. I focused chakra to my hands and sent it to the orb. The ruin and the village was restored. For once, after weeks of drought, it started to rain.

"It's a miracle!" the boy said jumping with joy. I smiled at him and said, "the village is safe now, tell everyone the news." The boy shook his head and ran to tell his family. Since my work here is done, I run back to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was getting dark so I had to find shelter.

When the sun rose, I finally make my way back home and look for Sakura. Who else? But instead, I find Hinata.

"Hi Hinata, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, I was just going to give this to Naruto for helping me." she said holding her bag up.

"That's sweet Hinata, he'll appreciate it."

Naruto was heading our way so he noticed us. He seemed to be in a good mood today, wonder why.

"Hi there! What's up?" he asked.

"Hinata has something to give you." I said.

"Really? Thanks Hinata!"

She handed him the bag which contained ninja tools and money.

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" Naruto said smiling big.

"You're welcome." she said blushing a little.

"I hate to interrupt, but do you know where Sakura is?"

"She's at home." Naruto answered.

I ran there as fast as I could, but when I made it there, I saw Ino and she stopped me. "If you're looking for Sakura, then follow me." I wondered why, but I still followed her. Apparently Naruto was wrong about Sakura being at home, she was training at the usual spot we train at.

"Hey Sakura!" I yelled.

"Ino, Rebekah, what's up?" she asked.

"I just came to see how you were doing."

"Really? Well, I'm doing fine and I'm getting stronger."

"I can tell." Ino and I said at the same time.

Sakura smiled, then we all started laughing. I was the last to stop laughing because I was filled with joy. Since it was getting late, we headed home to rest. During the night when I was sleeping, Sakura snook out to find Sasuke again. I woke up with an uneasy feeling an ran to find her. She was at the exit of the village. "Sakura, wait! Don't go!" I yelled. I stopped when I was a half a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry, but this is personal. I have to find Sasuke, even if I have to go alone." she said turning away.

"Please Sakura, don't go! I understand how you feel, but you'll only hurt yourself."

"What makes you believe that?"

"Sasuke, in the painful truth, doesn't love you."

Sakura turned around, then let out a depressed sigh. "I know he hates me, but if I show him my love then he might come back." she explained. "Sakura, I understand you're suffering inside and I am too for you. My heart breaks every day knowing I'll be leaving you. Do you not understand? You, Naruto, or both of you will find Sasuke one day. Just have faith." Her frown turned to a smile. That was easier than I expected. We head back home to hopefully have a peaceful rest.

The next day, Sakura felt better and trained hard as well as I did. "Looking good Sakura!" I said giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back, then went back into training. I continued my routine in training for the next several weeks with and without Sakura.

The days have been kind to us as ninjas and friends. In fact, we learned a Team Effort jutsu for when we fight alongside each other. Two different team jutsus: one is our strength combined by punching in sequence. Second one is holding onto each other and waves of power are released. It also heals us as a bonus because by embracing each other, the warmth of our bond releases healing power.

"Amazing! Who knew our bond can be so powerful?" Sakura said amazed.

"I know! I feel so alive from embracing you." I said smiling big.

The thought that our bond is power gets us into hanging out together more, but we must not neglect our training. So we keep it balanced as good as we can. At the rate we're going, we'll be ready to fight the evil at the core of the planet in no time. But before we fight it, we have missions and training to do. Lady Tsunade gave us a mission to investigate the Hidden Whirling Tides Village because the evil we seek to defeat lurks in its ruins.

"I don't understand, why aren't there more scrolls to collect?" Sakura asked.

"It's because the scrolls I've collected are from the five main villages, therefore, I have no more to collect." I explained.

"Makes sense."

When we arrived at our destination, it was deserted yet peaceful. No one was home, not even birds in the sky or other animals around. "Hey! Is anyone out there?" I yelled. No one answered, but a cold breeze that sent fear through our veins.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Sakura said looking around.

Despite the fear, we found the ruin blocked by a shadowy figure.


	16. Venom of Pain

"Why have you come here?" the shadowy figure asked.

"To bring light back to this place!" I stated.

"Why? A world of darkness is better than a world of light. It gives you rules to follow when I'll allow you to do whatever you desire."

"Very well, I desire a world of light and to not follow you. So, chop, chop!"

The shadow waved its hand and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Rebekah! Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"You don't own me! Get outta here!" I yelled.

The shadow laughed, mocking me. "I said get outta here! You're a fool to believe wrong is right! I hereby, cast you off!" I send a ray of light which sends the shadow away, however, I'm still in great pain. "Rebekah!" Sakura exclaimed. She got down on her knees to get close to me.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Right here." I said pointing to my heart.

"Hold still."

She puts her hands on my chest, they glow light green, healing whatever has been done to me. After it was over, she felt a little weak, but I was better.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." I sighed.

"It's okay. I don't want you hurting while we save the village." she said smiling.

We got on our feet and ran inside the village. Like every ruin, it's lit by torches and it's lifeless without the light. Once we reached the end, we focused chakra to our hands and into the whirlwinds orb. Then light was restored to the ruin and the whole village. Outside, a old lady awaited us.

"Thank you for saving our village. As a reward, I give you the Whirlwind Flute." she said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

"Whenever danger interrupts the winds, play the song written on your heart and help will come."

The old lady left to her village and so did we. I wonder when I'll be using this flute? Heck, I don't even know how to use it! Oh well, it makes a nice souvenir. When we arrived at the village, it was quiet and empty.

"It's quiet, too quiet." I said looking around. Finally, Naruto showed up running towards us.

"Naruto!" we exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." he said clueless.

Of course! Naruto is the only one around and doesn't know why the village is empty. Sounds suspicious if you ask me. Thankfully, a ninja comes in to tell us the news.

"Everyone in the village evacuated because Orochimaru is on his way!" he reported.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"I heard from one of our spies."

"Maybe he's after me." Tsunade said coming in.

"Or me." Jiraiya said walking in as well.

"Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, I don't understand. Why is Orochimaru trying to kill you guys?" I asked.

"We are the Great Shinobi Three, Orochimaru is the traitor who plans to kill us and destroy our village."

"Why?"

"Revenge." answered a voice.

It was Orochimaru, and Sasuke was with him.

"You creep! What good is revenge?" I asked.

"It's given us a reason to live." Sasuke answered.

"I remember! He told me that a while ago." I remembered. "There are other reasons to live you know!"

"You talk nonsense."

Sasuke throws shuriken at me and out of instinct I cover myself, but in a split second I use a substitution jutsu to get behind him. "You talk nonsense yourself." I said punching him. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She ran after him as he got up. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Out of my way!" he yelled pushing her away. Naruto and I got mad and gained up on Sasuke. But we missed and hit each other instead.

"Sorry" I said rubbing my head.

"It's okay, I'll take care of Sasuke, you and Sakura stand guard." he ordered.

I didn't bother to question it, I ran over to Sakura who was down in despair. "Sakura, wake up! We need to help the others." I said shaking her. She opened her eyes and got up. "I'll take care of you." Orochimaru said heading our way. Tsunade and Jiraiya thankfully came to our rescue.

"Sakura, Rebekah! Go help the villagers while Jiraiya and I deal with Orochimaru." she ordered.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" I said saluting.

We run to the back of the village where all of the people evacuated, but it seems there's an army of Orochimaru's goons. A bunch of ninja are fighting to defend the villagers, so far no one has made it in the shelter. What got me freaked out was that Kabuto was there. "Oh no, it's him." I pointed. He noticed us so he headed our way and defeated all that dared to interfere.

"Finally, a worthy adversary." he said raising his glasses.

"Sakura, let's do this together!" I insisted.

"Right!" she nodded.

"Team Effort Jutsu One!"

Sakura ran and threw a few punches with one to throw Kabuto in the air. I jumped then kicked him to the side. When he was down, we charged at him and punched him together.

"Nice work!" I said giving Sakura a high five.

"It'll take more than that to bring me down." he said getting up.

Kabuto formed hand signs and blue chakra started glowing from his hands. Then he used them on me to bring me down. I was low on breath and my vitals were dropping. "You better help your friend or she'll die." Kabuto said with a wicked smile. This was bad! Sakura is in a pinch, but thankfully Asuma and Kurenai came in to deal with him.

"Help your friend, we'll deal with him." he said assuring us.

"Thanks." she said relieved.

"Sakura…" I said fainting.

"Rebekah!"

A group of ninja came our way to help and watch over us. Sakura felt for a pulse and there was little to none. She pressed her hands on my chest several to get my heart beating again. After a few more tries, she managed. I woke up and saw Sakura looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked,

"For a moment, your heart stopped so I revived you." she explained.

I got back on my feet and nearly half of the ninja protecting us were dead, but thankfully the bad guys lost.

"We have to help Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya!" I said about to take off.

"No! We have to remain here until Lady Tsunade and the others come back." Sakura ordered.

"Oh, alright."

A hand full of ninja were sent out to see how the others were doing. Sadly some of the village is destroyed, but Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto were gone. Strange, why destroy some of the village and not even manage to kill a good ninja? What was their gain in this attack? Maybe to lower our numbers? Whatever it was, at least we managed to get rid of them for now.

The next day, I was alone because Sakura and the other ninja are on missions. So I started my day with ramen, then went on to training. During my training, Lee showed up and saw me. Well, Lee's one of the ninja that isn't on any missions.

"Hi Lee! Wanna fight?" I asked.

"You bet!" he answered all pumped up.

We took positions and charged at each other. I sent him flying with my Secret Technique, when he got up I brought him back to the ground with Sand Tsunami. "Come on, get up!" I ordered. Lee got up and surprised me with a series of attacks. There's no way I can outmatch him in taijutsu so I was down in an instant. But I manage to get back up and continue fighting. Lee through a punch, but I used a substitution jutsu to get behind him. "One Thousand Years of Death!" That sent him flying for sure.

"Lee!" a voice yelled in the distance. It was Guy, sadly I think they have a mission to do or some kind of training. "Count this one a draw." he said waving. I waved back and we gave each other a thumbs up.

Later, I decide to get Sakura something for when she comes home. "Now what would Sakura want?" I thought. Flowers came to mind so I went to Ino's flower shop.

"Hi there! Where's Sakura?" she asked.

"On a mission. I'm gonna surprise her with some flowers when she comes back." I said picking out two yellow roses.

"That's really sweet of you."

"She deserves something after all she's done for me."

"No kidding?"

"Yep. I better hurry before she comes back. Take care Ino."

"You too!"

I heard that yellow roses represent friendship so that's why I got two of them. Fun fact: I gave two yellow roses to Dawn Michele (lead singer of Fireflight) when I first met her. Ever since, we've been good friends. When Sakura returned, I gave her the flowers.

"A little something for you, my dear Sakura." I said holding out the flowers.

"Thank you so much." she said taking them.

"You're welcome. You deserve something after all you've done for me."

I put my hand on her shoulder and she smiled. Sakura decides to place the flowers by the photo of Team 7. She then sits down, lost in thought. "I wish things could go back to the way they were when Sasuke was on our team." I sat down next to Sakura and put my arm around her. "Maybe someday, they will." I said trying to encourage her. She still felt heavy

The next day, I was given a mission to investigate the Hidden Valley Village because darkness is overflowing there.

"Are you sure you're fine going by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides, I need to learn how to fight alone." I answered.

"True, but you better return in one piece."

I shook my head and took off. It seems I'm being sent to many different villages to dispel the darkness in them. I wonder if doing so, the enemy will be weakened and we can finish him off easily. However, we must not underestimate our adversary or anyone for that matter.

When I arrive, I see someone just standing with his back turned. I slowly approach him and stop at a foot away from him.

"Hey sir, what can I do to help?" I asked.

"The evil in the ruin,stop it at once for it brings terror to our village." the man pleaded.

"I'm on it sir!"

How strange, I expected a jumpscare or a fight. Anyway, I run inside the ruin to seek out the orb consumed by darkness. Suddenly, a voice stopped me by saying, "Beware, the darkness consumes you. The part of you that hurts most will never heal. Your soul may be saved, but you'll suffer forever in this life. Your thoughts betray you, your feelings hurt and they control you.. You can't control them, you're a prisoner to how you feel!" My heart started hurting from the intense emotional pain and it hurt to breathe. Death at this point, was surly mine.


	17. Mending & Breaking

The pain felt so real, but I wondered if I was under a genjutsu. "Release!" Suddenly, the ruin changed and the pain was gone. However, I felt emotionally unstable, but I continued anyways. The Valley Orb was black as black can be. I focused chakra to my hands then into the orb. Life was brought to the ruin and to the village. Blah, blah, blah! The man waited for me outside and said, "Thank you for restoring our village. As a reward, I give you these protective gloves." I put them on and they're a perfect fit.

"Thanks!" I said bowing.

"Those gloves will protect your hands no matter what." he added.

In fact, they look like Sakura's gloves she gets later in the future. Speaking of Sakura, when I return she was sitting on a bench near the entrance to the village. "Hey Sakura!" I yelled. She looked at me, but didn't smile. "What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and closed her eyes. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"If you really want to know, it's Sasuke. No matter what I do, I can't bring him back." Sakura put her hands on her heart and began to cry. I couldn't help but hold her. "One day, you might be strong enough to bring him back. As of now, let's just focus on getting there instead of looking down all the time." What am I saying?! Am I hearing myself?

"Easier said than done, but you're right." Sakura said wiping away her tears. I smiled at her and she smiled back. So the next few days we train hard to master our techniques. My sword skills are improving as well as my fighting skills in general. Also, we bond together to get stronger and closer as friends. But the next day I'm assigned to help the Hidden Stone Village because I need to restore light to it.

"Can Sakura come with me?" I asked.

"Yes, she can." Tsunade said.

"All right! Let's go Sakura!"

We ran outside to head to our destination. I felt pumped, but I don't think Sakura is because she seemed down the whole way there. It lowered my confidence seeing her so sad, I was about to cry.

When we arrived, there wasn't much to the place: deserted and small, "The ruin is just up ahead." I pointed. We ran inside and followed the torches. At the end where the orb was, a dark figure was guarding it.

"Get outta here!" I yelled.

"Your friend's heart is hurt severely, the pain could be fatal." it said in an airy, dark tone.

Sakura began to cry and grabbed a kunai to kill herself with. "No! Sakura don't! Let me hold you, I'll take the pain away." I said wrapping my arms around her. I hope out second Team Effort Jutsu will come to affect here soon.

"Nothing can take the pain away, only death can." it said.

"You're wrong! Love can erase the pain in our hearts!" I yelled holding Sakura tighter.

We finally started to glow as a bright light which chased the shadows away. The orb was in sight and we restored it, you know the rest. The only thing is, is that Sakura remained depressed throughout the day so I comforted her by speaking life and holding her as she cried. It broke my heart seeing suffer so much.

For the next few days, I try to fix Sakura's broken heart and I seem to have made progress. But like everyone, she has her moments in pain and in victory. We walk through it, train hard, and bond not matter how we feel. By doing so we grow stronger physically and emotionally. However, it doesn't change the fact we hurt and for all we know we may have to put up with it forever. But it doesn't matter because we're growing stronger every single day.

At sunset, we decide to call it a day, but I get a strange feeling. "Sakura, before we go, come here for a moment." She walked towards me and stopped. "What is it?" she asked. "I think I know how to end your suffering, but you're gonna have to trust me." Sakura nodded in agreement. I take a deep breath and place my hand on her heart. "Close your eyes." I instructed. She did just that and saw all that was hurting her.

"Sakura, accept this healing, let it flow through you. Let it go to your heart." She started crying tears of healing and whispered, "Sasuke." Once it was over, I saw a smile on her face.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better, I feel like myself again." Sakura said wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you."

It really wasn't me, but oh well. She's better and that's what matters now. The next day, we're sent out to the Hidden Hot Springs Village to stop the evil there. A hot spring village? That's kind of weird, but we must complete the task at hand.

When we arrived, we looked for someone to tell us where the ruin is. But there was no need because we found it ourselves.

"There's not much to this place. Why come here?" I asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but we're here for a reason." Sakura said.

In moments, we made it to the ruin's orb. "That was easy." I said reaching for it. Suddenly, it zapped me. "It's being protected by some force of energy, but how do we stop it?" Sakura wondered. She thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "I've got it! Use your Secret Technique to break the barrier." I focus chakra to my fist and break the barrier. "It worked!" I cheered. Now we restore the ruin and village back to normal, like all of them thus far. So many countries, villages, and lands to be discovered. It's overwhelming!

During my three long years with Sakura, I visit many to maintain peace alongside many great ninja who fight or die to protect those they love. In times of crisis, I was protected by many ninja and aided by Sakura when I was injured.

On one pleasant morning, Sakura and I enjoy it in our village by walking around, breathing the fresh air, training, laughing, and of course loving.

"A lot has changed in these years, hasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, you haven't changed at all. You look as old as you were when you first came." she noted.

"How odd. I'm still eighteen and you're sixteen. Such beauty is shining upon you, my dear Sakura."

She smiled in such happiness and joy. I haven't seen her like this for a while since Sasuke betrayed her. She's been trained by Tsunade, a rough sensei to work with because of the hard work you're put through. But I guess that's where determination comes in. You need that determindangnation!

After a hard day of training, we rest in the hot springs to refresh ourselves. "It feels good to relax knowing there's no drama to deal with." I said putting my arms behind my head. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. Still, in that moment I knew the peace wouldn't last. Our fears are waiting just outside the hot springs.

Just as I thought, a ninja (a female) comes in to report something. "Sorry to disturb you, but this is an emergency." We got our clothes back on and looked at the ninja report. "Look here, Kakuzu, one of the Akatsuki. He steals hearts from other people to stay alive and he's after yours." Sakura and I gasped. I was panicking, this guy is a top-notch ninja and I'm still a Genin, but Sakura is a Chunin since she passed the Chunin exams.

"Where is this guy?" I asked.

"At the Hidden Waterfall Village, but he'll meet you here tonight." she announced.

We swallowed hard, knowing this was going to be a challenge. "Don't panic, be still and we'll get through this." Sakura assured, wrapping her arm around me. The bushes started rustling and Kakuzu appeared.

"If you surrender, I'll make this quick." he said.

"I'd prefer to keep my heart, thank you very much! Now flee or face the consequences." I bluffed.

"You're an odd one, are you? But your heart will grant me immortality."

"What about Sakura's heart?"

"That's just a bonus. Now, let's begin!"

Kakuzu charged at us and we split: I went to the right and Sakura went to the left. I used Sand Tsunami to bring him down while Sakura jumped and slammed him. But it was a substitute and he caught me by surprise from behind. "Rebekah!" she exclaimed. I was stuck so I couldn't move or speak. "You're mine now." he said reaching for my heart. Sakura began to charge, but he used me as a human shield.

"Let her go!" she demanded. "If I surrender, will you let her go?"

"Never!" he yelled.

Sakura ran to me and took the blow. "What?!" Kakuzu's hand dug into her back and made her bleed, perhaps soon, to death.


	18. VS Ino

"You fool! Risking your life for her will be the last mistake you'll make." Kakuzu said ripping his hand out of Sakura's back. She wrapped her arms around me and we began to glow using our second Team Effort Jutsu. Our foe was sent flying and we were healed as if no harm was done to us. Victory was near!

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said dusting myself off.

Kakuzu was still in and he raised mini mountains up from the ground. It sent us flying this time, we hit the ground hard, but we remained firm. "You can't beat the two of us!" I boasted. "We'll see about that!" he yelled sending his fists on strings. "Sakura! Team Effort Jutsu!" We ran side by side and punched him down, but he brought us down again to where we couldn't get up. "It's over!" Kakuzu went in for the kill, but they were clones. "Those are clones, slow-mo!" I yelled, making fun of him. We punched him again, but it was a substitute and we got zapped from behind. It brought us to our knees, nearly breathless.

"You fools should have surrendered when you had the chance, but it's too late." Suddenly, Kakashi ran in using chidori to blow Kakuzu away. "Kakashi sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura, get out of here! I'll deal with Kakuzu." he ordered. We ran back home, but warned Tsunade first about this matter. She sent some ninja to aid Kakashi and our target got away, but thankfully everyone is safe. After hearing that, I walked home.

"I still wonder why my heart would make Kakuzu live forever. It doesn't make sense!" I said clueless.

"Maybe there's something about it that would grant him immortality." Sakura thought.

"Perhaps, but what?"

"I don't know, but there's something about you that's special."

"Is it because I'm not from this world?"

"It's possible, but not likely. You're special just the way you are."

"You too, are special my dear Sakura."

I wrap my arm around her to show that I mean it. As we were walking, we notice Ino heading our way.

"Hiya!" I said waving at her.

"Long time no see, Sakura and Rebekah. You've grown stronger, I can see it." Ino said smiling.

"Wanna see for yourself?"

"Sure, I'll take you on!"

We ran to the training grounds for our fight.

"Let's go, Ino!" I said preparing myself.

"I expect the best from you." she said preparing herself as well.

"All right, begin!" Sakura signaled.

We charged at each other with out fists, when they collided I did an uppercut and kicked her down. Ino got back up to hit me back, but I used a substitution jutsu to get behind her. "One Thousand Years of Death!" It sent her flying, I always seem to get people with this.

"Give up?" I asked.

"No, but I'll admit, I'm impressed." Ino said getting up.

"Prepare yourself, you haven't seen anything yet."

Ino went to attack me again as I went to use Sand Tsunami, but she dodged it by jumping. She threw shuriken at me to find that it was a substitute. I got behind her and punched her to the ground. "Is that it?" I asked. Ino was down in a crater I made so I won. "Are you alright, Ino?" Sakura asked. She struggled to move and open her eyes. Maybe I went too far, again. Sakura then started healing Ino of her injuries.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I got carried away." I said bowing.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Ino said sitting up.

After Sakura was done healing Ino, she got up and wanted to fight Sakura next.

"You should rest." she suggested.

"But I want to see how strong you've become." Ino wined.

"Maybe some other day."

Ino understood and we headed home.

"Will tomorrow work?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

"All right, see you tomorrow."

We waved at her then walked into our home. There, Sakura sat down and held her hand to her heart.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just feel this dull ache inside." she said, sounding kind of weak.

I sat down next to her to try and make eye contact. Tears began to flood her eyes and the pain grew bigger.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sasuke, I want to be with him." she said crying.

"We talked about this before, he doesn't love you."

"But I'll do anything to be with him!"

"Even if he wanted you to kill me?"

Sakura gasped, then turned to me slowly. She then cried more and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know." she said weeping.

"I wouldn't kill you at all, no matter who told me to." I said embracing her back.

Sakura kept her hands on my shoulders, then looked at me in tears. "Rebekah, thank you." she said through her sobs. I patted her head and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you always, don't you ever forget that." I said smiling with tears in my eyes. Sakura was so filled with emotion that she could barely hold herself together. "I won't." she said wiping away her tears.

The next day, Sakura and Ino fought at the training grounds. I was a spectator, of course rooting for Sakura.

"You can do it, Sakura!" I cheered.

"Are you ready, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I'm ready, Sakura!" she said preparing herself.

"All right, begin!"

Like their fight in the Chunin exams, they charge at each other. But Sakura jumped and punched the ground which sent Ino flying. When she landed, a huge crater formed. That didn't phase her much so she got up and made clones. They surrounded Sakura and threw shuriken at her, but she jumped and they hit all of the clones. The real Ino got behind and punched her down. "As you can tell, I've gotten stronger too." she boasted. Sakura got up and turned around. "Yeah, I'm impressed. But it's not over!" she said throwing a punch. Ino caught it, then used her other fist to attack, but Sakura caught it.

As I watched the fight, memories of me and Sakura throughout the years played in my head like a movie. I started crying knowing I should have embraced those moments and made them last. They slipped through my hands like sand. It hurts so much that my heart is breaking in my chest. During this moment, the two finished fighting.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I just wish we made our moments last and that I could stay here with you forever." I said crying.

"Let me tell you something, the memories are not dead." she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I will always be in your heart."

Sakura moved her hand down there and I smiled. I took her hand then embraced the feeling. Suddenly, our hands started glowing and healed her battle wounds. We all gasped in total shock.

"Did I just heal you?" I asked.

"I...I think so." she said in awe.

"Woah! I never practiced medical jutsu and I can do it?"

"I wonder how?" Ino thought.

"Good question, maybe I really am special."

"You are."

I smiled back at Sakura and said, "so are you." During our heartwarming moment, a ninja appeared to us with a message. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you." We followed him to her and she had an urgent mission for us.

"Sakura, you must go to the Hidden Snow Village. Rebekah, you investigate the forest behind this building." she ordered.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"There will be time to explain later, just go!"

"See you later, Sakura." I said hugging her.

"Don't worry, I will return."

We went our separate ways to complete whatever task it is we have to do. In the forest, I noticed a change in the atmosphere. The darkness stirred up inside my heart again giving me the thought evil will consume me. Still, I kept going without hesitation. In the middle of this huge forest, I find a mansion that looked old. "This is it." I guessed.

I walked inside to a wrecked home. "Whoever lived here didn't take care of this place." I said looking around. I walk slowly so I don't fall through the floor. Suddenly, I heard a voice "psst" me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"You've really done it." the voice said. "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

I felt a tightness in my chest and couldn't respond. Then, I was on my knees gasping for air. "You may have broken the curse, but the enemy rooted an evil in your heart where the hole was. Do you know why?" I thought for a moment, but couldn't find a reason. "The enemy has your heart! He enjoys playing with it, making you suffer, and plant seeds of sin in it. In fact, you cut at your heart by reliving painful moments and speaking death over yourself. Then the wounds become scars that will never heal or fade."

The scars in my heart hurt as if they were there physically and I was forced to cry. "Look in the mirror, child." said the voice. I got up to look in the mirror. I saw a girl with scars on her wrists and arms, also one on her chest where her heart is, tear stains on her cheeks, wearing a torn up gown but nothing private was shown, holding a knife dripping blood, and that girl was me.

"That's me?" I asked.

"You in the future if you follow your broken heart." the voice warned. "The scars on your wrists and arms are from cutting, the scar on your chest was from a suicide attempt that failed, you cry from the pain in your heart, the gown represents that you don't care about yourself, and that knife is what you use to harm yourself."

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears that I could become a wreck like that. It's possible, but hard to believe. What can I do?


	19. Killing Pain: the Gate Opens

"This can't be the way!" I said beginning to cry.

"Only you can choose this painful fate." said the voice. "Don't be afraid to do what's right."

Suddenly, a door opens on its own. "Go forth, and find what you are seeking." I walk inside and see broken hearts grafided on the walls along with sad faces. I follow the drawings to a door so I open it and there lies a bed surrounded by walls with blood and the same drawings from the halls. Next to it, is a desk with a knife and a book. I grab it to find out it's a journal.

"Dear diary, I've attempted suicide by stabbing myself in the heart, but I failed so a gaping wound remains on my chest. Later, a psychologist came to help deal with my pain, but everything he did, didn't work. My medications don't work nor turn against me. Why am I hurting? My heart hurts daily and breaks, but the doctor says I'm healthy as a horse. How's that possible? After dinner, which I skipped, a pastor shows up and diagnoses me with a broken heart. It's a spiritual heart condition that no medication or psychologist can heal. So he prayed to God for healing over my heart and I felt the pieces coming together. Suddenly, all the scars were gone and my heart mended. There's no doubt about it, God can heal pain that goes deeper than the bones. From this day forth, I am a new creation."

I understood everything and knew what to do. "The book you read was your hurt future-self's journal. Now lay down on the bed and await further instructions." the voice said. I lay down on the bed and gaze at the ceiling. "Lay your hands on your heart and close your eyes." I followed the voice's instructions and waited for more. "I speak healing to this frail and torn heart. Remove the knife of self-harm, mend her brokenness. Take the weight of depression off her. Heal these deep wounds growing bigger inside her heart." I begin to cry as if I were forced to. A wave of healing washed over me and I was lulled into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed my heart didn't hurt. "I….I'm not in pain." I said with my hand on my heart. It was a miracle! "You are healed, but don't think you stop hurting here. Guard your heart to avoid further pain." The voice remained anonymous and never spoke again. I ran outside and back to the village. I saw Ino just outside the forest.

"Ino, where's Sakura?" I asked.

"She's still on her mission." she said.

Ino looked depressed for some reason, that's not like her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Sakura. I know she's in love with Sasuke, but he's evil now. If she comes across him, she might get herself killed."

Ino sighed, lowering her head. My heart felt heavy seeing her like this so I wrap my arm around her. "Sakura will return, she's strong and brave." Ino looked at me and smiled. "You're right, she will make it back."

While we were waiting for Sakura's arrival, we strolled the village for a while. But Ino was called by her mom so she had to go. I decided to meditate by the lake in order to feel less troubled about Sakura. But they raged like a storm in me and couldn't help myself from falling apart. I had to do something so I ran to search for Sakura. I talked to so many villagers to find out where she is. Apparently, she's in a valley looking for Sasuke "I hope she's okay." I thought.

When I arrived, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting as Kakashi and Sakura were watching. I ran to them, charging at Sasuke. "This is for Sakura!" I yelled. Electricity charged in my hand known as chidori and I hit him with it. They all gasped at the sight.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. All I know is, it's not my own power." I said in shock.

"Rebekah! Look out!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke was heading my way with his katana so I got mine out to fight. "Get back!" I yelled sword to block the attack. I defended until I could find an opening so I can attack. "Naruto! She's fighting with hate. Stop her from this before it unleashes!" Sakura yelled. "Right! Shadow Clone jutsu!" Hundreds of clones appeared and attacked Sasuke to get me away from him. One of the clones got me out of the action and to Sakura.

"That was close, are you okay?" she asked.

"Okay?! I had him till Naruto took me away from the fight." I complained.

"It was for your own good. The hate you hold is a monster and could destroy you.'

I gasped and felt my heart pounding hard. What is she talking about? How or why does she know about this? Sakura held me close and away from the danger. "It'll be fine, trust me." she assured. "Now go back to the Hidden Leaf Village, it's too dangerous for you to be here." I shook my head in disagreement. "I'm not leaving you!" She put her hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you dead or that hate to consume you." I sighed and left with tears in my eyes.

To ease the tension inside, I go back to the river to meditate. I feel calming winds blow against my skin and soul. The anxiety left me and that state of mind remained for a hour. Afterwards, I practice at the training grounds to perhaps make a jutsu of my own. I know I just learned chidori out of the blue, but who knows? What I did was let go and allow the spirit to guide me. By doing so, I was led to a realm beyond reality.

"Where am I?" I asked. The place was dark red and shadows surrounded me. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No one answered. Suddenly, the shadows formed a dark version of me. "I'm the hatred Sakura spoke of." she said. "You can't kill me because you'll kill yourself. You don't want that, do you?" I thought for a moment and grabbed my kunai to kill myself with because it's a genjutsu. By doing so, I'll kill the hate and wake up, hopefully. "Here it goes." I said preparing my weapon. "That won't work." said the hate. I stabbed myself anyway and wake up on the grass. It was almost sundown so I look for Sakura, but instead I find Ino.

"Hey! Is Sakura back?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she said.

"Then there's only one thing left to do."

That was to ask the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade!" I yelled running down the halls then into her room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is Sakura back?"

My question was answered when the doors behind me opened again. Sakura had returned! "You're back!" I said wrapping my arms around her. Sakura returned the embrace. "I can sense the hatred is gone, but how?" she asked. We let go to see eye to eye. "I killed it, it wasn't easy but I managed." I said smiling.

"Was your mission successful?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I learned a lot." she answered.

Sakura remained silent after that as she walked away. I followed her wherever she was going and she hasn't said a word since then. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked trying to keep up with her. "It's nothing, I will be fine." She kept a smile on her face to hide what's inside. I knew it had something to do with Sasuke. She's severely hurt and she's trying to fill it with him. But he almost killed her. Still, Sakura's in love with him.

The next day, Naruto and Sakura were sent on a mission to attack Orochimaru, but instead, Kabuto and Sasuke got to them. Naruto almost got himself killed fighting him so Sakura ran to help, but got severely injured. Thankfully they made it out alive. Sakura now has more faith in Naruto to get Sasuke back, however, she still wants to be involved. But she knows as well as I do that we need to defeat the evil in the earth.

As dawn turns to dusk, I have a vision from the lights of the scrolls. The leaf light turns to Sarutobi, the mist light turns into Rookie, the sand light turned into Taichi, the rock light turns into Goro, and the cloud light turns into Lient. What do they all have in common? They're all keepers of the scrolls.

"It's time, Rebekah." Sarutobi said. "Go and awaken the lights ignited in the ruins of each village. Then the gate will open, enter with great courage and strength." The keepers disappear and I wake up with the sun shining. I ran to the training grounds where I feel the gate will appear. I focus chakra throughout my body. "Awaken! Elements of the earth! Lights of the village ruins! Open the gate!" Suddenly, lights from each village collides and the gate appears. Sakura arrived to find out what the lights in the sky were about. "What's this?" she asked. "Sakura, are you ready to end all evil?"


	20. Final Battle: VS Evil

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"This is it! The moment we've been waiting for: the evil lies beyond this gate." I said pointing to the gate covered in darkness.

Sakura walked slowly to me and we were intimidated. "Let's go with great courage and strength." I said taking her hand. We walk inside the gate which looked like the gates of hell. The whole room inside was covered in darkness, but there was a hard stone floor and a throne ahead. Perhaps, we're gonna meet with the devil himself. "Welcome to your fate." said a ghostly voice. A wave of shadows formed a shadowy figure with red glowing eyes and fangs.

"Begone!" I yelled pulling out my katana.

"It'll take more than mere weapons to defeat me." he bluffed.

"Wanna bet?"

I ran with my katana then swung at him, but I missed completely. He was right behind me, that's when he clawed me with sharp nails I didn't notice. "Rebekah!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran to me as the shadowy figure laughed at us. "It's useless, no matter what you throw at me, I will rise again! I am eternal!" We gasped knowing all we did was futile. "You!" he said pointing at me. "You think you overcame heartache and hatred? It's still inside you" My heart began to hurt again and the hate stirred up inside. Is he really that powerful?

"Stop!" Sakura yelled throwing a kunai at the shadow. It went right through him as if he was a hologram. "I cannot be touched, your efforts are futile!" This seemed impossible, if he can't be touched then how do we stop him? A sinister plot came into this devil's head: he cloned himself and the clone possessed Sakura. Her eyes turned light blue and became snake like, fangs grew in her mouth, her nails became claws, and she lost her will.

"Sakura, no!" I cried.

"Kill her!" he commanded.

"With pleasure." she said with a sinister tone.

Sakura then growled, walking towards me with the intent to kill. "No, stop!" I yelled. "It's me! I know you're still in there, my dear Sakura." I walked over to hold her, but she clawed me and put me in fear by gazing into my eyes. Then she punched me across the room, clawed me so I have cuts everywhere.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I asked in tears.

"Simply to break your heart" the evil answered. "You'll have to kill her to survive. But how can you?"

"Please, stop!"

I didn't want to kill Sakura, but if I don't the world will be consumed by evil and it will be my fault. On my knees in tears, I think of a plan to defeat this evil. But flashbacks of my days with Sakura play in my head again. I slowly grab a knife and prepare it.

"Are you going to kill yourself with that?" the evil asked.

"It's not for me." I said lifting my head.

"What?!"

I manage to get up on my weak feet, then stab the weapon into Sakura's heart. She flashed back to normal and fell to the ground. "I...I killed her." I said in shock. I dropped my knife, fell to my knees shaking. "Foolish child! Do you think you can stop me by killing your friend?" he asked. I crawl over to Sakura's dead body all covered in blood. "No, but she's back to her normal self and I need her strength." I flipped her over and laid my hands on her heart (or what's left of it). Light shined in my hands, I let go and the light remained on her. Sakura rose from the ground, then all five scrolls surround me and lift me up to her. Now they surround us.

"Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Awaken and lend us your power! Bring this world back to life!" The scrolls entered our bodies like the Chaos Emeralds or Dragon Balls. Power unleashed inside us causing an earthquake and a transformation. I wore a pure white suit with a gold cross in the center, gold trim on the sleeves and pants, my sword glew pure white and I can fly. Sakura had a golden glow to her, could fly as well and was stronger. I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and put fist in her cupped hand.

"A mere transformation can't stop me!" the evil said gathering all of the shadows. He grew bigger, stronger, took on the form of a gargoyle with a strange triangle symbol on his belly colored red and was glowing. How ironic! He just said that "a mere transformation can't stop me" and transforms himself. "Sakura! Aim for that red spot!" I pointed. "On it!" she said charging at it. Her fist hit it and caused a huge red shock wave that shook the whole room. "Get back!" I warned. I charged at him with my sword, but was hit by his wing.

"We've got to take out the wings." I suggested.

"Right! I've got the left!" Sakura said heading for the left wing.

I went right to try and cut off the right wing if I can. Sadly, I was pushed back. "It's impossible! I'm ending this now!" I aimed for the core again in hopes I can get it and I did. Cracks formed in and around it then exploded. Shards of glass flew everywhere and cut us. "Is it over?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, a black hole sucked us in and we were face to face with the shadowy figure we met at the throne.

"I am god of this world, bow before me!" he demanded.

"I only bow to the one true king, the God of the universe! You are not god!" I yelled.

He laughed pulling out his sword. "Very well, I'll make you bow!" he said charging at us. I block his attack and charged the sword's power. "Worship me or perish!" The shadow's eyes started to glow red with anger and desire. "Never! I'd rather die than worship you!" My sword started glowing white and sent the shadow flying. "That can be arranged." he said getting up. Sakura charged at him with her fist, but missed. He appeared behind her and swung his sword, but she used a substitution jutsu. Sakura got behind him and brought him down.

"Hmph! You claim to be god?" she asked mocking him.

"You can't kill me! I am eternal!" he yelled swinging a wave of darkness.

Sakura was sent flying by it and I broke her fall. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." she said getting up. I stood up and prepared chidori. I ran over to him, dodging his shadow ball attacks, then I struck him with it. Suddenly, thousands of clones surrounded me and shot waves of darkness at me. But I reversed the darkness into light and all but one remained. The real deal got behind me to slice me in the back. Sakura got back at him with a powerful punch, sending him into next week. I healed my wounds then awaited the enemy's next move.

"Sakura, he's gonna fight till all of our energy is gone." I warned. "There has to be a better way." However, there was no time to plan because our adversary raised his ugly head again. Then he knocked the scrolls out of us by sending out waves of darkness we couldn't contain. We returned to our normal selves while the shadow dissolved the scrolls into nothing. "No! The scroll!" I exclaimed. Sakura didn't give up, she threw shuriken at him, but it went right through.

"There goes your last chance to stop me." Suddenly, thunder roared and black clouds closed in. My heart sunk into the sea of hopelessness, all was lost. "We...we failed." I said beginning to cry. Sakura knelt down beside me and wrapped her arm around me. By doing so, I felt a spark inside me strong enough to start the fire.

"It's not over." I said getting up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I burnt the scrolls!"

"They may be gone, but the words are still written on my heart. Sakura, time to embrace!"

She collapsed into my arms and we began to glow. Then we transformed back into our "super forms". Sakura focused chakra throughout her body to where she's on fire. Then, I make sword movements to make a cross in a circle and sealed it on the shadow. That's where Sakura and I deal the final blow. Everything goes white for a moment, then we wake up at the training grounds. I look around and see the shadowy figure lying dead, however, he gets up with the seal symbol on his belly.

"This...is only the beginning. You haven't defeated me, you never will!" He laughed evily and I kept a smile knowing he's a goner. "Heh! You talk nonsense." I said standing proud. "Evil doers like you lie and use to try to destroy good. But you can't, evil never prevails and never will. You might as well say evil is a defeated enemy using lies to convince us we're not good enough, but truth wins in the end. My hope is that all will one day know and understand the truth of who we are." The shadow growled and charged at me with hate. I stopped him to where he couldn't talk or move. "Now, I banish you to the dark realm forever!" The shadow dissolves into nothing. It was over, we won!

"You did it!" Sakura cheered.

"No, we did it. I couldn't have done it without you" I said hugging her.

In all of this excitement, I forgot it was my last day with Sakura. But there comes a day in everyone's life that they must say goodbye to a loved one. However, that one will always be in your heart and memories. Farewell forever is hard to believe and it hurts like no other. You feel alone, heartbroken knowing you'll never see that person ever again. The wound may never heal or will be cover by someone or something else. This world is full of life and friend I can count on, but I must leave. I've had a great experience here and I hate leaving this world and mostly I'll miss my dear Sakura Haruno.


	21. Farewell, My Dear Sakura

The next day, the day after the fight against evil, I say farewell to my friends. "Naruto, Sakura, I am truly speechless, however, I can't thank you enough for all you've done." I said bowing to them. Naruto smiled and giggled.

"Aww, it was nothing." he said putting his hands behind his head.

"Anything to help you." I said smiling, but I was ready to cry. "Do I get one last request?"

"Sure." Sakura said smiling.

"Can I have one more day with you, Sakura? I'm not ready to say goodbye!"

I cried, but tried to be silent. She walked up to me and I hugged her to keep myself from falling apart. "I love you with all my heart, my dear Sakura." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, thank you for everything." My frown turned into a smile and I wiped away my tears. "Do I still have another day with you?" I asked. Sakura smiled and said, "yes". I jumped with joy and we enjoyed the day together by eating, walking around the village, and breathed the fresh air. Then at night, we gazed at the stars.

"Imagine, all the stars are the number of dreams people have. I wonder if that's true?" I thought.

"It's possible, although I couldn't imagine having that many dreams myself." Sakura said turning to me with a smile.

"Yeah I know."

I paused for a moment to think and I realized something. "Count the stars, they don't add up to how many times I love you." I put my arm around her and embraced her with love. Sakura leaned her head on my shoulder, I was overwhelmed with emotion that I fell asleep there. She decided to remain there with me under the stars.

At sunrise, we woke up feeling somewhat better.

"I guess I have to leave now." I sighed, feeling my heart break in my chest.

"Before you go, can you walk with me to the village gate?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head "yes" and we went there. It was the last and best walk I've had with Sakura. At the gate, all the people I've met were there. "Wow! What's this?" I gasped in shock. This caught me by surprise for sure.

"Who's idea was this?" I asked.

"Mine." Sakura answered.

"Thank you, Sakura!"

I wrap my arms around her. Out of the crowd, Kina walked to me with a Sakura plush and gave it to me.

"For me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was told how sad you were so I hope this will cheer you up." she said smiling.

I took it and was in tears of joy. "Thank you, Kina!" I said hugging it. I turned to Sakura and put my arm around her. My friends, my three years here have been amazing." I began. "I love all of you, you supported me every step of the way. I originally came here for Sakura, as a bonus I get a destiny and many friends. I also got to see the world and help others. No one can put a price on this experience or on my dear Sakura." I finished by hugging her and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you so much." I said smiling. She smiled back and it reminded me of something.

"Before I go, there's something I need to do." Sakura shook her head and I held out my hand. "Follow my instructions: do the same to me as I do to you." I put my hand on her heart and she did the same to me. "Close your eyes." We closed our eyes and our hands began to glow. We felt a piece connect in our hearts and it ended in a flash of light. We opened our eyes to notice something different in us.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"My power is now yours, at least a part of it and a part of your power is mine. We're connected which means, I'm done here." I grabbed the gem stone and a flower to give to Sakura.

"A gift from me to you." I said handing it out.

"Thanks." she said taking it.

I gave her one last hug goodbye, then commanded the gem to glow. "I love you, my dear Sakura Haruno. Always!" Those were my last words to her before I disappeared. It was sad leaving Sakura, but my life belongs elsewhere.

I arrived in my room and everyone was still gone as if time stood still. Suddenly, the phone rang and it was my mom calling to tell me she's on her way home. Then, I went back into my room and found a book with a heart and butterflies colored green. It contained my adventure with Sakura so I was excited to read it with my Sakura plushie. But, I fell asleep with it and remembered the first day we met and so on. I felt fine back home, but I miss Sakura. Still, I made the most of it and I can relive it over and over again. The best part is: Sakura will always be in my heart.


End file.
